Quand le sort s'acharne
by Mariion
Summary: Maze Chance, district 7. Comme ses frères et soeur avant elle, elle est Moissonnée à ses seize ans. Aucun d'eux n'est jamais rentré mais elle espère que ce sera différent pour elle. Avec Johanna Mason comme mentor, va-t-elle s'en sortir?
1. Chapitre 1 : Les Chance du District 7

_NB : Voilà le tout premier chapitre de ma fiction sur l'univers d'Hunger Games. Bon, évidemment, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Enfin bref. J'espère que ce début vous aura plu._

 **Chapitre 1 : Les Chance du District 7**

C'était une habitude pour elle, de se lever tous les jours avant l'aube. Plutôt normal lorsqu'on s'occupait de l'unique boulangerie du District. C'est ce que faisait Maze –Maisie- Chance. Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle s'autorisa quelques instants de paresse. Allongée sur son lit, elle fixait le plafond. Elle se sentait étonnamment calme. Comme si elle ignorait quel jour on était et ce qui allait se passait, comme si c'était une journée normale. Après un soupir, elle se leva. Elle pouvait sentir la bonne odeur du pain en train de cuire. Maze tira une bassine et la remplit d'eau aussi chaude que possible. Elle s'y plongea rapidement. Elle sentait son calme apparent s'effriter et être remplacé par une indicible angoisse. L'eau avait toujours eu le pouvoir de la calmer mais cette fois, ses angoisses étaient plus tenaces. L'odeur du pain lui chatouillait les narines et lui donnait en même temps la nausée. L'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle renversa sa tête en arrière, comme si ça pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Après quelques instants, elle se lava le visage et les cheveux et sortit. Maze s'empara de ses affaires de la veille, les mit et s'arrangea pour coiffer ses cheveux de sorte qu'ils ne la gênent pas. Ils n'étaient plus assez longs pour être tressés depuis qu'elle avait décrété, deux semaines plus tôt, qu'ils lui tenaient chaud. Malin. A présent, ils flottaient au niveau de son menton, et elle n'était guère plus avancée. Après avoir maugrée quelques secondes, elle descendit. Au rez-de-chaussée, ses jeunes frères s'affairaient à préparer la pâte du pain. La première fournée qui était en train de cuire embaumait la pièce. Le District 7 était l'un des plus pauvres de Panem, rares étaient les gens qui pouvaient s'offrir du bon pain. C'était pour cela que Maze acceptait à peu près tous les échanges qu'on lui proposait. Le soir venu, Maze sortait distribuer le surplus à ceux qui ne pouvaient même pas échanger. Elle ne laissait jamais ses frères s'en charger. La plupart des pacificateurs n'aimaient pas la charité. Ils n'aiment pas grand-chose.

Penn, le plus jeune de ses frères, vint immédiatement l'embrasser. Maze le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien –c'était presque le cas- et le serra contre elle, humant son odeur au passage et enfouissant son visage dans ses boucles blondes. A nouveau, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que son frère nouait ses petits bras derrière son cou. Cette envie redoubla lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son autre frère, Cody, qui continuait de pétrir consciencieusement la pâte. Il avait l'air soucieux, tellement qu'il ne crût pas au sourire rassurant qu'elle tenta de lui adresser. Maze reposa Penn à terre et il se précipita poursuivre la confection de ses pâtisseries. Il adorait cela et il avait un talent plus que certain, compte de tenu de son jeune âge. Huit ans… Maze s'approcha et ébouriffa les cheveux de Cody qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne protesta pas. Elle les observa un instant, la gorge serrée, avant de murmurer :

« - Je vais chasser. »

Ses frères se contentèrent d'hocher la tête. Âgés de onze et huit ans, ils étaient parfaitement capables de faire tourner la boulangerie seuls. Maze avait fait son possible pour qu'ils le soient. Elle les avait élevés dans cette optique après la mort de leur mère, presque quatre ans auparavant. Parce que Maze savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas toujours là pour eux. Pourtant, la simple idée de les laisser seuls la rendait malade. Mais elle n'aurait certainement pas le choix. Personne ne l'avait.

Dehors, l'air était encore frais. A l'approche de l'aurore, le ciel s'éclaircissait et les dernières étoiles disparaissaient. Maze adorait ce moment. Au dessus de la porte, l'enseigne « Boulangerie Chance » en lettres écaillées tanguait, soulevée par la légère brise. On lui avait toujours raconté que la famille Chance, sa famille, s'occupait de la boulangerie depuis des décennies. Les parents de son père s'en étaient occupés, et les parents de son grand-père avant lui. L'un dans l'autre, les Chance ne faisaient pas partie des gens à plaindre. Sans faire partie des plus riches, ils parvenaient à vivre convenablement. Maze n'avait jamais eu à prendre une seule tesserae de toute sa vie pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Et pourtant, en l'occurrence, ça ne changerait rien.

En traversant le District, elle croisa les travailleurs qui se dirigeaient soit vers les forges, soit vers les bois ou encore les scieries. Ils étaient encadrés par des pacificateurs, Maze les laissa passer. Quand ils se furent éloignés, elle se dirigea à l'opposé, vers les limites sud du District. Elle passa devant le Village des Vainqueurs et s'arrêta un instant. Seules quatre maisons étaient occupées, le District 7 ne fournissait pas beaucoup de gagnants. « Il fournissait plutôt de la chair à canon… » songea Maze.

Les maisons paraissaient grandes et spacieuses, Maze devait l'admettre, pourtant elle ne les aimait pas. Elles avaient l'air hanté.

Maze se détourna et continua son chemin. A l'instar des autres districts, le septième était délimité par une clôture électrifiée, généralement surveillée par les pacificateurs. Bien entendu, il était interdit de sortir du District mais cela n'empêchait pas Maze de s'y risquer. Ceux qui franchissaient les limites risquaient de lourdes peines –la torture ou la peine de mort, les Pacificateurs ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle- mais c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir de la viande. Le braconnage, la chasse. Maze laissait sans problème ses frères s'occuper de la boulangerie, mais il leur était formellement interdit de poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil au-delà du grillage. Ramener du gibier était son travail. Il était hors de question qu'il arrive quelque chose à Penn ou à Cody. Il était toujours possible de passer au-delà du grillage, notamment par le côté sud. Les fils avaient été découpés il y a des années, ce qui permettait un passage, à condition de ne pas rechigner à ramper dans la terre. Maze laissa les dernières habitations derrière elle pour se diriger vers le grillage, faisant attention à ce qu'aucun pacificateur ne traîne dans le coin. Généralement, ils surveillaient plus au nord. Maze se précipita vers le grillage. Elle déchira son pantalon aux genoux en passant mais peu importait. Elle se dépêcha de courir se mettre à l'abri parmi les arbres. Elle prit quelques instants pour observer le District et elle jeta un regard mauvais aux grilles. Elle était prisonnière. Ils étaient tous prisonniers. Prisonniers du District. Prisonniers du Capitole. Prisonniers de Snow. Plus personne ne résistait ou ne rêvait de liberté. Plus personne ne savait ce que ça voulait dire.

Maze s'enfonça dans les bois. Elle adorait s'y balader et oubliait parfois qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'y trouver. Elle sifflait en essayant de suivre la mélodie des oiseaux. C'était son grand-frère qui lui avait appris à siffler. Enfin, il avait commencé. Puis, il avait été Moissonné. Maze enjamba un tronc immense qui barrait le chemin et à l'intérieur, elle récupéra un arc et des flèches. Meg, sa sœur aînée, les avait fabriqués, quelques années plus tôt. Maintenant, c'était Maze qui s'en servait. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que Meg mais elle l'était assez pour nourrir sa famille. Elle était obligée de dissimuler ses armes au milieu de la forêt, si elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire couper la main pour braconnage. Maze marcha près d'une heure. A peine levé, le soleil tapait déjà fort et les arbres n'offraient qu'une ombre toute relative. A nouveau, Maze sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, pourtant elle avait la nausée. Elle finit par arriver à une clairière. Elle s'était assez éloignée, peu de gens venaient jusqu'ici. Elle longea la lisière sur quelques mètres jusqu'à se retrouver devant un chêne immense. Elle passa son arc sur son épaule et attrapa la branche la plus basse. Elle se hissa petit à petit, faisant très attention où elle posait les pieds. Elle n'avait jamais été douée en escalade. C'était plutôt le talent de Meg. Elle était agile et souple alors que Maze n'était jamais aussi à l'aise que sur la terre ferme. Meg pouvait sauter de branche en branche comme un écureuil. Maze grimpa jusqu'en haut du tronc, là où les branches partaient dans tous les sens. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent en un battement d'aile alors que Maze s'installait aussi confortablement que possible. L'espace d'un instant, elle les envia. Ils pouvaient aller où ils voulaient. Puis son regard tomba sur son arc. Ils étaient peut-être libres, mais tellement faciles à abattre… L'écorce lui grattait le dos et ses jambes battaient dans le vide mais cela lui était égal. Du bout du doigt, elle caressa les marques laissées sur une branche. Elle pouvait les tracer les yeux fermés, c'était elle qui les avait inscrites. Il n'y avait que des noms et des âges. Elle effleura le premier. Elliott Chance, 16 ans. Et aussitôt, elle se sentit envahie par la rage, la rage mêlée à une tristesse qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier. Elle était venue écrire ce nom sept ans auparavant, après avoir entendu le coup de canon à la télévision. Elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait ressenti alors. L'incompréhension, le déni, la douleur tellement forte qu'elle avait envie de passer ses journées à hurler. Au coup de canon, elle était sortie en trombe, laissant Meg et Jeff s'occuper de leur mère. Elle avait couru hors du District sans faire attention aux Pacificateurs qui patrouillaient. C'était idiot et dangereux, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait besoin de fuir. Ses pas l'avaient guidée aux pieds de ce chêne. Elliott l'avait emmenée ici une fois qu'elle l'avait suivi hors des limites. Elle adorait son grand-frère et il pouvait rarement faire un pas sans qu'elle ne le suive. A l'aide d'une pierre, elle avait gravé son nom. Ses mains tremblaient et elle ne voyait rien à cause de ses larmes. Son frère préféré était parti… C'était lui qui l'avait surnommé Maze. Les deux noms suivants avaient été écrits quatre ans plus tard. Meg Chance, 16 ans. Jeff Chance, 16 ans. Jumeaux, ils étaient venus au monde ensemble et ils l'avaient quitté ensemble. A quelques heures près. Ils furent Moissonnés la même année. Maze se souvenait parfaitement d'Elliott mais les souvenirs qu'elle gardait des jumeaux étaient plus confus. Elle devait se concentrer pour se souvenir. Elle savait, bien sûr, que comme tous les enfants Chance sauf elle, ils avaient hérité le physique de leur mère. Ils étaient tous blonds avec de grands yeux bleu pervenche. Meg était belle. Pas juste jolie, vraiment belle. Maze se rappelait des regards qui se retournaient sur son passage quand elle l'accompagnait en ville. Maze avait partagé sa chambre avec Meg durant toute sa vie, pourtant elle parvenait à peine à se souvenir du son de sa voix. Meg chantait faux. Et ça la faisait rire. Le soir, il arrivait souvent qu'ils chantent pour leur mère et si Elliott chantait très bien, Meg était une véritable catastrophe. Maze sourit à ce souvenir. Jeff était plus timide que Meg, plus calme aussi. Il souriait toujours mais parlait peu. Il était le meilleur pour confectionner les pâtisseries et décorer les gâteaux –talent dont Penn avait également hérité. Quand Meg et Jeff étaient ensemble, ils étaient une seule et même personne. Ils mettaient une certaine distance entre eux et le reste de la fratrie. C'était peut-être pour cela que Maze avait toujours préféré Elliott. Elle l'avait adoré et même sept ans plus tard, elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir s'habituer à son absence. Quand ils avaient été Moissonnés, tous les trois, Maze avait voulu qu'ils gagnent. Désespérément. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était jamais rentré à la maison. Elliott avait fait partie des quatre derniers et elle avait cru dur comme fer qu'il gagnerait. Puis, il s'était fait poignarder par le garçon du District 5. Maze avait haï ce garçon même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu plus le choix qu'Elliott. C'était la fille du District 4 qui avait gagné, cette année-là. Len Lord, elle s'appelait. Des années plus tard, les jumeaux avaient attirés quelques sponsors. Meg, surtout. Mais elle s'était servie de tout ce qu'on lui envoyait pour garder Jeff en vie. Elle avait passé dix jours à le protéger. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul gagnant et elle voulait qu'il vive, tout simplement. Meg avait été tuée par l'un des Carrières. Quand Maze vint inscrire son nom sur l'arbre, elle inscrivit aussi celui de Jeff. Il était encore vivant à ce moment-là mais Maze avait compris qu'il ne rentrerait jamais sans Meg. Elle avait raison. Il restait six personnes et les organisateurs déclenchèrent un immense raz-de-marée peu avant l'aube. Les derniers tributs furent éliminés et la fille du District 4, Annie Cresta, remporta cette édition. Jeff ne savait pas nager, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Tous les enfants Chance étaient Moissonnés l'année de leurs seize ans. C'était une malédiction à laquelle ils ne pouvaient échapper. Elliott ne se doutait de rien quand ça lui est arrivé, il était le premier. Les jumeaux ne l'avaient pas vu venir non plus. Maze, elle, avait eu le temps de se préparer. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Elle avait élevé Penn et Cody pour qu'ils puissent se débrouiller le moment venu mais elle n'était pas prête. Elle aurait dû l'être, elle avait eu trois ans pour se faire à l'idée…

Du haut de son arbre, elle soupira et fit tourner plusieurs fois la pierre dans sa main. Puis, elle se décida et écrivit son nom et son âge. _Maisie Chance, 16 ans._ Elle allait être Moissonnée aujourd'hui.

La cérémonie avait lieu à onze heures et, bien entendu, tout le monde devait y assister. Les Pacificateurs vérifiaient chaque maison et pressaient les retardataires. Il était dix heures passées quand Maze revint à la boulangerie. Elle envoya ses frères se laver et se changer et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle prit la robe qu'elle mettait toujours pour la Moisson et enfila ses chaussures. Elle attacha la ceinture de son mieux mais la robe demeurait tout de même trop ample. Elle jeta un coup d'œil peu amène à ses cheveux et s'empara d'une brosse. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour les démêler. Pour finir, elle prit deux barrettes qui avaient appartenu à sa mère et s'en coiffa pour dégager son visage. Elle était prête. Physiquement, du moins. Elle rejoignit ses frères pour les aider à se préparer, il valait mieux qu'elle se tienne occupée. Penn se battait avec les boutons de sa chemise et Cody, avec ses cheveux en bataille. Maze entendait les pas cadencés des Pacificateurs et au plus ils se rapprochaient, au plus son ventre se nouait. Elle serra les poings pour s'empêcher de trembler et secoua la tête lorsque Penn lui tendit un morceau de pain. Elle ne pourrait rien avaler. Elle croisa le regard de Cody qui détourna le sien. Après un soupir, elle prit ses frères par la main et les entraina hors de la boulangerie. Ils avaient les mains chaudes, pourtant même leur contact ne put la réchauffer. Les voisins commençaient également à sortir des maisons, tous impeccablement vêtus. Ils marchaient vers la grand-place, où une cinquantaine d'enfants éligibles attendait déjà. Les filles avaient l'air moins nerveux que les garçons, elles devaient savoir que cette année, elles ne risquaient rien. Alors qu'ils avançaient, Maze tentait d'ignorer les murmures sur son passage et ce n'était pas chose facile.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota une mère à sa fille. Cette année, tu es protégée. La fille Chance sera Moissonnée. Ne t'en fais pas. »

En plus des murmures, Maze devait aussi supporter les regards curieux. Les plus ne comprenaient pas, ils n'avaient pas encore vu la malédiction des enfants Chance à l'œuvre. Maze accéléra le pas. Elle n'était pas pressée, elle voulait juste s'éloigner d'eux. Sur la grand-place, tout avait été préparé : de l'estrade aux drapeaux. Des Pacificateurs séparaient le public des enfants. Maze entraina Cody et Penn à l'écart. Ils allaient rejoindre le public, ils étaient trop jeunes pour participer. Mais l'année prochaine, Cody aurait douze ans, alors il serait éligible… Et quatre ans plus tard… Non ! Maze refusait d'y penser. La malédiction serait peut-être levée avec elle, après tout… Penn ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa main alors Maze l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Tu reviens nous chercher toute à l'heure ? »

Maze et Cody échangèrent un regard mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ni elle ni Cody n'avaient expliqué la malédiction à Penn. Il n'avait que huit ans… Il était trop jeune pour se souvenir vraiment d'Elliott ou des jumeaux…

« - Je dois y aller… » murmura-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

Elle étreignit ses frères, sans doute un peu trop fort, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Puis, elle rejoignit les autres devant l'estrade. Sur l'estrade, il y avait plusieurs chaises et deux tables. Sur chacune d'elle, une urne ronde contenant les noms des tributs potentiels. Maze fixait l'urne comme si elle pouvait la faire disparaitre avec son regard. Ca ne fonctionna pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était prêt et la cérémonie pouvait commencer. Les Pacificateurs se rapprochèrent pour mieux encadrer la foule. Le maire et quelques notables montèrent sur l'estrade. Le maire était un homme maigre au crâne dégarni il portait des lunettes plus grandes que son visage. L'envoyée du Capitole les rejoignit. Elle s'appelait Polly. C'était elle qui commentait la cérémonie, année après année. Maze la trouvait insupportable avec ses manies, son rire de crécelle et son air de croire que tout le monde était ravi de mourir pour ce foutu Capitole. Cette année, elle était vêtue toute en mauve. Des cheveux aux pieds. Ses cheveux, teints en violet, bouclaient et formaient comme un casque autour de son visage anguleux outrageusement poudré. Elle portait un tailleur sûrement onéreux et elle était perchée sur des chaussures qui ne devaient sûrement pas lui permettre de faire de grandes enjambées. Les anciens vainqueurs, les mentors, ont à leur tour rejoint l'estrade.

Le premier s'appelait Blight. Il avait le visage tellement usé qu'on n'aurait su lui donner un âge avec certitude. Les deux suivants semblaient plus jeunes, ils devaient avoir dans les trente ans. La dernière était Johanna Mason. Petite et menue, elle semblait pourtant plus imposante que tous les autres réunis. Quand on la croisait dans le District, on s'écartait. Surtout si elle avait sa hache. Pour l'heure, elle toisait l'assistance. Polly s'avança, toujours souriante. Elle détonnait, au milieu des habitants du District, que ce soit par les couleurs qu'elle portait ou par le sourire qu'elle affichait. Elle tapota le micro.

« - Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Maze ne savait pas ce qu'elle trouvait le plus horripilant : cette formule d'accueil ou sa voix de crécelle. Polly ne s'émut pas du manque de réaction et poursuivit en présentant un film « très intéressant, apporté spécialement du Capitole ». Maze leva les yeux au ciel. C'était le même film chaque année. La voix doucereuse du président Snow expliquait pendant dix minutes pourquoi les Hunger Games existaient, comme si les habitants pouvaient oublier… Les images montraient les tributs des éditions précédentes s'affrontant jusqu'à la mort. De peur de reconnaitre le visage d'Elliott ou des jumeaux, Maze garda les yeux fixés au sol. Le film s'acheva c'était l'heure.

Maze entendait son cœur tambouriner. Il battait tellement fort qu'il résonnait dans ses oreilles.

 ****« - Il est à présent temps de choisir les tributs du District 7. Comme d'habitude, les dames d'abord. »

Polly s'avança vers l'urne de droite. Maze avait l'impression qu'elle faisait exprès d'avancer au ralenti, puis elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas pouvoir avancer plus vite à cause de ses chaussures. Polly plongea sa main aux longs doigts dans l'urne et remua les papiers.

« _Il y en avait tant, songea Maze. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit mon nom qui sorte ?_ »

« - Et le tribut femelle du District 7 est… Maisie Chance ! »

Et voilà, la malédiction avait à nouveau frappé. Il fallut quelques secondes à Maze pour réagir mais déjà les premiers rangs s'écartaient pour la laisser passer. Cela formait une haie d'honneur parfaite… L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'espoir que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour elle, mais la foule demeura silencieuse. Alors, Maze s'avança.

« - Viens donc, ma chérie… » l'encourageait Polly.

Maze la rejoignit sur l'estrade. Elle paraissait tellement ravie. C'était absurde. La voix de Polly lui parvenait comme de très loin. Maze n'entendait plus ce qu'elle disait, elle s'en moquait. Elle allait mourir. Elle balaya la foule du regard à la recherche de ses frères. Elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Penn cramponné à Cody, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. La voix de Polly continuait de bourdonner. La cérémonie continuait mais Maze n'y prêtait pas attention.

« - Et le tribut mâle du District 7 est… Kenai Olly ! »

Comme pour Maze plus tôt, la foule des garçons se fendit en deux jusqu'au dénommé Kenai. Il ne bougeait pas, comme s'il espérait avoir mal entendu. Puis, quand les Pacificateurs se rapprochèrent de lui, il avança. Maze le connaissait vaguement. Elle lui échangeait souvent du pain contre du bois ou de la viande. C'était le quatrième fils d'une famille de bûcheron. Bien que petit, elle savait qu'il était doué avec une hache. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient devant ses yeux et il adressa à Maze un sourire timide. Maze n'était même pas sûre d'avoir réussi à lui répondre. Polly se rapprocha d'eux et demanda qu'ils se serrent la main.

Maze remarqua que la main de Kenai était aussi froide que la sienne. Comme chaque année, Polly s'attendait à des applaudissements et à des cris de joie. Au moins, des encouragements. Comme chaque année, il n'y eut que le silence. Le maire et les mentors s'approchèrent et les premières notes de l'hymne retentirent dans la grand-place. A côté d'elle, Kenai Olly chantait aussi. Il avait une voix claire et forte. Maze demeura muette. Quand un Pacificateur lui fit signe de chanter, elle l'ignora. Elle croisa le regard de Johanna Mason, qui lui adressa un léger sourire. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son ne les passait. L'hymne s'acheva et avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle était entrainée hors de l'estrade par Polly.

Trois minutes pour dire adieu à sa famille, c'est court. Maze passa la majeure partie de ce laps de temps à essuyer les larmes de Penn. Il ne comprenait pas et Maze ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison… Cody essayait de ne pas pleurer mais c'était dur, ses yeux brillaient. Alors, Maze serra ses frères contre elle et espéra qu'avec elle, la malédiction serait levée…

« - Il faut que tu gagnes, renifla Penn. Comme ça tu reviendras à la maison. »

Facile à dire. Il allait falloir qu'elle tue des êtres humains… Cette simple idée la rendait malade. Avant qu'ils repartent, Maze fit ce qu'elle s'était toujours jurée de ne pas faire. Elle leur promit de revenir. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur dire adieu. La porte s'ouvrit et un Pacificateur fit sortir ses frères. Penn pleurait et criait. Maze l'entendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dehors. Alors, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et les regarda s'éloigner. Elle n'attendait personne pourtant la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il était grand et semblait remplir toute l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'approcha. Cory.

« - Je suis désolé, a-t-il murmuré. Vraiment.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cory avait été le meilleur ami d'Elliott et Maze le connaissait depuis toujours, puisqu'elle les avait toujours suivis. Avec le temps, il devint aussi l'ami de Maze. Ses deux frères aînés avaient été Moissonnés, il savait ce que c'était, une malédiction. Il avait douze lorsque son deuxième frère mourût dans l'arène. Il eut peur d'être le prochain alors il demanda à Elliott de s'entrainer avec lui. Au cas où. Cory ne fût jamais Moissonné. Elliott, oui. Après la mort d'Elliott et des jumeaux, ce fut Maze qui lui demanda de l'aide. Elle avait compris ce qui l'attendait.

« - Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Malade. »

Il eut un sourire triste.

« - Fais attention à toi. Et reviens. » dit-il.

Cory n'avait jamais été très bavard. Quand Maze était avec son frère et lui, ils pouvaient passer des heures ensemble sans décrocher un mot. En l'occurrence, il semblait de pas savoir quoi dire. Il est vrai que les circonstances étaient un peu particulières.

« - Fais comme à l'entrainement. » murmura-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Il ne s'est pas fait prier pour sortir. Maze soupira. Personne d'autre ne viendrait la voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, on vint la chercher. Polly et Kenai l'attendaient. Ils montèrent dans une voiture pour rejoindre la gare. C'était la première fois que Maze montait dans une voiture. Ils traversèrent le District, qui avait repris sa routine comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage. Ils passèrent devant la boulangerie et Maze sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais elle ne reviendrait. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la gare, où le train les attendait. Polly les fit monter et le train démarra immédiatement.

« - Ca y est, songea Maze en observant la gare s'éloigner. C'est fini. »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le Capitole

**NB :** _Désolée de ne pas avoir fait de mise à jour plus tôt; je sais, un an, ça craint. J'ai été pas mal occupée et je voulais avoir un plan détaillé de toute l'histoire avant de continuer l'écriture à proprement parlé. A partir de maintenant, je devrais pouvoir update plus souvent (une fois tous les deux mois environ). Donc, voilà le chapitre 2! J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter._  
 _ & chupa 98 : merci d'avoir laissé une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Capitole**

Polly vantait les mérites du train mais Maze n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Elle suivait du regard le paysage qui défilait par la vitre. Polly avança et Maze dut s'arracher à la contemplation des forêts. Maze voulait juste que Polly arrête de jacasser. Elle détestait sa voix. Et sa manière de l'appeler « ma chérie ». Maze ravala péniblement un sarcasme alors que pour la énième fois, Polly s'extasiait sur la rapidité de leur moyen de transport.

« - Nous devrions être au Capitole demain en fin d'après-midi. En attendant le dîner, je vous laisse vous reposer dans vos compartiments. »

Maze faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement quand elle referma la porte derrière elle. Enfin seule.

Le compartiment était grand. Presque trop, étant donné qu'elle était seule. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa couchette et se demanda ce que faisaient ses frères. Est-ce qu'elle leur manquait ? Est-ce que Penn pleurait toujours ? Penser à eux ne l'aidait pas. Elle se sentait encore plus triste. Il y avait une fenêtre au-dessus de sa couchette. Avec des barreaux. Maze essaya en vain de l'ouvrir. Peut-être d'autres Tributs avaient-ils déjà essayé de s'enfuir par là ? Il suffisait de… sauter du train en marche. Pour aller où ? Maze n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient exactement. Ils traversaient d'immenses bois et bientôt Maze cessa d'imaginer des échappatoires pour se laisser emporter par les paysages. Elle demeura immobile longtemps. Des heures. Elle ne remarqua même pas que la lumière avait changé et que le soleil déclinait. Et puis son estomac gargouilla et elle réalisa que la journée s'était presque entièrement écoulée. Elle eut des crampes en essayant de se lever et retomba sur sa couchette en jurant. Elle découvrit une salle de bain derrière la porte en face de son lit.

Son reflet la dévisageait.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle avait le regard vide et le teint pâle. Elle était comme déjà morte. Ses cheveux pendaient tristement de chaque côté de sa tête et ses yeux paraissaient trop grands pour son visage.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Avec une allure pareille, elle n'était pas près d'attirer des sponsors…

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. C'était le boulot des gens du Capitole de la rendre présentable. Qu'ils s'amusent.

Elle fronça les sourcils en jetant un dernier regard à son reflet et sortit.

000

Kenai était seul quand Maze pénétra dans le compartiment et elle se figea sur le seuil. Etait-elle supposée lui faire la conversion en tentant d'oublier que d'ici une semaine ils devraient s'entretuer ? Elle n'était déjà pas douée pour parler aux gens en temps normal et il était clair que ce genre de situation n'allait pas l'aider…

Kenai leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un faible sourire. Maze se décida à avancer et elle s'assit en face de lui.

« - Polly est allée chercher Blight et Johanna. »

Les Mentors.

Maze hocha la tête.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Que dire à une personne que vous allez devoir tuer ?

« - Désolé. » marmonna-t-il.

Maze leva un regard surpris vers lui.

« - Tu sais… Que tu aies été choisie. Que tu sois là… »

Assis dans fauteuil massif, il paraissait encore plus petit et à son regard gêné, il craignait de s'être mal exprimé.

« - Désolée pour toi aussi. »

Maze était sincère et cela la surprit. Elle s'était attendue à basculer dans un monde de faux-semblants et d'hypocrisie dès le train parti.

Maze réussit à lui sourire. Malgré sa petite taille, Maze savait qu'il avait un certain succès auprès des filles du District 7, avec sa peau mâte, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux sombres.

« - Mon compartiment est immense, continua-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de place pour moi tout seul ! »

Maze ne sut pas quoi répondre. Quand ses aînés étaient encore là, ils étaient assez serrés –surtout les garçons, vu qu'ils partageaient leur chambre- mais depuis qu'ils étaient partis, la place ne manquait pas vraiment, même si Cody et Penn continuaient de partager une pièce.

Son regard se voila comme elle pensait à eux. Ils devaient être en train de dîner.

« - Tu as deux frères, c'est ça ? »

La gorge nouée, Maze hocha la tête. Elle en avait eu plus, autrefois. Et une sœur.

« - Moi, j'en ai trois. Tous plus âgés que moi. »

Il ne semblait pas se formaliser de l'absence de réponse de Maze, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Polly les rejoignit, jacassant toujours, suivie de Johanna et de Blight. Ils prirent place aux côtés de Kenai et elle.

« - Avant que nous mangions, déclara Polly, je dois vous expliquer ce qui vous attend…

\- C'est plutôt évident, non ? répliqua Maze. On va mourir pour votre bon plaisir. »

Polly eut l'air choqué. De toute évidence, elle ne voyait pas les Hunger Games comme une mise à mort organisée. A la rigueur comme un divertissement un peu risqué.

« - Ne parle pas comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Maze haussa les épaules.

« - Je vous présente vos Mentors de cette année, Johanna et Blight. Vous les avez sûrement déjà vus. »

Elle devait s'attendre à des exclamations excitées ou, au moins, à des réponses. Il n'y eut que le silence.

« - Bien, bien, bien. Johanna, de qui veux-tu être le Mentor, cette année ? »

Maze regardait droit devant elle, fixant un point imaginaire sur la banquette bleue roi. Elle sentait le regard sombre de Johanna sur elle. Elle détestait ça. Elle n'était pas une bête de foire.

« - De Maisie. Je veux voir si elle aura plus de chances que ses frères et sœur. »

Alors, seulement, Maze tourna le visage vers elle pour la foudroyer du regard. Johanna avait un drôle de rictus sur les lèvres, comme si elle n'était pas concernée. Ce qui était le cas, réalisa Maze. Elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle survive ou pas.

« - C'est vrai que sa famille a de l'expérience… , intervint Blight en se grattant le menton.

\- De l'expérience ? s'étrangla Maze.

\- Ta sœur était forte, continua-t-il. Je l'ai coachée. Elle aurait pu survivre si…

\- Si elle avait abandonné Jeff ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« - Il n'était pas assez fort.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais pu le laisser. »

Ils étaient venus au monde en même temps, ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble. Meg avait toujours veillé sur son jumeau. Non, jamais elle n'aurait pu l'abandonner. Maze en était sûre.

« - Elle aurait eu beaucoup de succès au Capitole, si elle avait survécu…, poursuivit Blight.

\- Du succès ? » répéta Maze sans comprendre.

Mais Blight ne put développer : Johanna lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes associé à un regard des plus noirs.

« - Blight, reprit Polly, tu t'occuperas donc de Kenai. Voilà qui est décidé. Passons donc au plus important. Nous arriverons au Capitole demain en fin d'après-midi. Vous irez directement rejoindre vos équipes de préparation pour la parade qui aura lieu le soir même. Oh, là, là ! J'espère qu'ils auront assez de temps pour vous dé… pour s'occuper de vous. Il faut que vous fassiez bonne impression. C'est là que les sponsors vous remarqueront…

\- Ils nous remarqueraient peut-être plus si nous n'étions pas toujours déguisés en stupides arbres ! » marmonna Maze en regardant par la vitre.

Polly haussa un sourcil.

« - Tu vas donner des conseils de mode aux stylistes du Capitole ? » répliqua-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

L'idée lui semblait de toute évidence des plus ridicules.

Maze la gratifia d'un regard peu amène.

« - De mode, peut-être pas, mais d'imagination, ça me semble indispensable. »

Johanna eut un petit rire.

« - Il faut admettre qu'elle a raison, on a toujours l'air ridicule en arbres. »

Polly marmonna qu'il fallait respecter la tradition de mettre en valeur l'atout de chaque District.

« - Les arbres ne sont pas tout ce qu'on a. » dit Kenai.

Polly eut une moue de dégoût.

« - Et qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autre ? »

Son air supérieurement dédaigneux commençait à sérieusement agacer Maze.

« - Simplement tout ce qui se fabrique à base de bois. » lâcha Johanna en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Polly croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Voilà pourquoi vous êtes des arbres. »

Maze leva les yeux au ciel en jurant.

Jamais elle ne sortirait affublée de ces ridicules costumes. Plutôt crever.

Elle était bien partie pour, de toute façon.

« - Dès le lendemain de la parade, vous commencerez votre entrainement. Ce sera l'occasion de vous faire des alliés.

\- Comment se faire des alliés alors qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur ? »

Polly s'apprêta à répondre par une remarque acerbe avant de s'apercevoir que la question émanait de Kenai et non pas de Maze.

« - Il s'agit plutôt de vous servir des autres, rectifia Johanna. Tout en restant méfiant, bien entendu. »

Kenai hocha la tête.

« - Lors des entrainements, vous repérerez assez vite ceux qui pourront vous aider, dit Blight. Ou vous servir, plutôt. »

Son ton était amer.

« - Après quatre jours, c'est l'évaluation. Là, vos Mentors vous expliqueront mieux que moi. Le dernier soir, vous passerez à la télévision lors de l'interview avec Caesar. N'est-ce pas excitant ?

\- Je peux à peine contenir mon excitation. » lâcha Maze avant de se détourner pour se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage.

Polly semblait mourir d'envie de répliquer mais de toute évidence, son travail impliquait une certaine diplomatie.

« - A présent, nous devrions passer à table. »

Maze aurait voulu refuser et retourner dans son compartiment. Mais elle avait faim. Trop faim.

000

 _La lance s'échappa de ses mains avant qu'elle ne puisse décider où l'envoyer et s'envola, fendant l'air pour se ficher dans la poitrine d'une silhouette. Alors, Maze tomba à terre. Ses mains étaient poisseuses à cause du sang. Son cœur battait et sa tête tournait. Devant elle, la silhouette semblait figée dans une posture grotesque. Puis, elle s'effondra. Maze s'attendait à tout instant à ce qu'elle se relève et viennent l'attaquer. Mais la silhouette ne bougeait plus. Maze essaya de se relever mais ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous son poids. Alors, elle rampa. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle devait savoir qui c'était. Les branches égratignaient ses jambes et la paume de ses mains. Enfin, elle arriva aux côtés du Tribut tombé et elle se redressa péniblement sur les genoux._

 _Puis, un éclair de lumière éclaira brièvement le visage du Tribut._

 _Elliott._

 _Alors, Maze hurla._

Son propre cri la réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se souvenir d'où elle était. Elle était en sueur et les draps la collaient. Son cœur battait trop vite et elle avait envie de vomir. Elle attendit quelques minutes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle fit couler un bain et se glissa à l'intérieur. Alors, seulement, son corps commença à se détendre un peu. Elle faisait souvent des cauchemars où elle rêvait d'Elliott, de Meg et de Jeff. Mais jamais encore ils n'avaient paru si réels. Si atroces. Maze observa la paume de ses mains comme si elle s'attendait à y voir les marques faites dans son rêve.

Elle soupira.

Avec ce qui l'attendait, les cauchemars risquaient d'être encore plus fréquents. Sans parler de violents.

Maze se laissa glisser au fond de la baignoire. Elle était complètement immergée et elle aimait ça. Vu d'ici, l'ampoule de la salle de bain ressemblait à une étoile lointaine. Elle sourit.

L'air commençait à lui manquer mais elle ne voulait pas retrouver la surface. Pas encore. Elle attendit que ses poumons brûlent pour émerger.

Quand elle sortit du bain, presque une heure plus tard, l'eau était froide, mais Maze se sentait vaguement mieux. Elle enfila un des vêtements gracieusement mis à sa disposition par le Capitole et retourna dans la chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

L'horloge au mur indiquait trois heures du matin.

Par la fenêtre, on ne distinguait rien, il faisait nuit noire.

Maze n'avait rien pour la distraire.

Elle était seule.

Elle frissonna alors elle rabattit le drap sur elle et remonta les genoux vers sa poitrine. Elle demeura immobile plusieurs heures avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

000

Maze passa le reste du voyage à ignorer soigneusement Polly, ce qui fut plutôt facile puisqu'elle ne quitta pas son compartiment avant midi. Le repas fut bon. Maze doutait de pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit mais son estomac la détrompa. Ensuite, elle reprit sa place à la fenêtre et se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation du paysage. Les forêts se faisaient plus rares pour être remplacées par des montagnes. De temps en temps, Maze sentait le regard de Johanna sur elle mais sa Mentor ne vint pas lui parler, comme si elle avait décidé de se cantonner à un rôle d'observatrice.

Elle devait savoir que c'était perdu d'avance, pour elle.

Elle se demanda si ça faisait mal, de mourir. Elle allait bientôt le savoir, de toute manière.

Finalement, après quelques heures, Polly les prévint qu'ils arriveraient bientôt.

Effectivement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils apercevaient la gare.

Le nez collé à la fenêtre, Maze observait le quai bondé et en était surprise.

« - Les Tributs sont très populaires. » lâcha Blight en se levant.

Le train s'arrêta et aussitôt, des visages aussi enfarinés que celui de Polly vinrent se coller à la vitre. Maze voulut reculer mais elle se heurta à Johanna. Celle-ci se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« - Les Jeux commencent dès maintenant. »

Alors Maze leva la main et esquissa un signe. Son geste était raide et on avait l'impression qu'un marionnettiste tenait les ficelles derrière mais bon, c'était quand même une interaction.

Johanna posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Allons-y ! »

Maze hocha la tête et elles rejoignirent les autres.

« - Ne vous arrêtez pas, dit Polly. Continuez d'avancer, et ne me perdez pas de vue. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Polly sauta sur le quai. Elle fut suivie de Kenai et de Blight. Puis de Maze et Johanna.

Maze fut surprise par les cris enthousiastes de la foule. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui criait mais le simple fait que les gens soient aussi excités la rendait malade. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle n'entendait qu'un brouahaha des plus agaçants. Alors, elle accéléra le pas.

Polly lui fit signe de se dépêcher alors qu'elle tenait ouverte la portière d'une voiture. Maze et Johanna s'y engouffrèrent et Polly ferma la porte.

Pendant tout le trajet, Polly ne cessa de s'émerveiller sur tout ce qu'ils voyaient, de l'architecture à la robe vert brillant d'une passante. Maze resta bouche-bée devant un chien habillé de la tête à la queue. Polly se méprit et crut que c'était de l'admiration.

Au District 7, tout le monde ne pouvait même pas être habillé aussi convenablement que ce chien. Un chien, bordel. Maze sentit la colère la gagner. C'était tellement extravagant que c'en était ridicule.

Finalement, la voiture s'arrêta, coupant Polly dans une énième description de la vie au Capitole.

« - Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous y sommes ! »

000

Octavius avait les cheveux les plus étranges que Maze eut jamais vus. D'abord, ils étaient verts. Pas du vert naturel des arbres ou de la forêt, non. Un vert brillant. Un vert qui n'avait rien de naturel. Ensuite, ils partaient dans toutes les directions possibles.

Et c'était lui qui était supposé s'occuper de la nouvelle apparence de Maze. La jeune fille était loin d'être rassurée. A dire vrai, elle avait même envie de se raser la tête pour limiter les dégâts que le professionnel pourrait y faire.

C'était lui qui allait décider ce qu'elle allait porter et comment elle allait être coiffée. Elle ne l'avait pas rencontré avant que le reste de son équipe de préparation ne l'ait dûment décrassée, comme ils dirent. Ce à quoi Maze avait répondu par une mine encore plus renfrognée que d'habitude.

Elle avait été assaillie par son équipe dès son entrée dans le bâtiment. Alyzia, Astrée et Lucia. Elles jacassaient jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient besoin de reprendre leur respiration et elles toisaient Maze avec mépris. La première était grande et maigre ses cheveux roux étaient remontés en une coiffure beaucoup trop compliquée pour que Maze s'y intéressât vraiment. Son maquillage avait l'air d'être tatoué sur sa peau et Maze espéra vivement que ce n'était pas dans leurs projets pour elle. Astrée était plus petite et menue. Elle ne cessait de répéter à Maze qu'elle avait de la chance d'être enfin « sortie de ce trou infâme qu'était son District » et d'être enfin « dans le meilleur endroit du monde ». Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en boucles épaisses dans son dos et elle avait de grands yeux clairs. Des yeux qui ne pouvaient être aussi grands naturellement. Elle avait un regard fou. Lucia, elle, avait le visage encore plus poudré que celui de Polly et elle semblait avoir décidé que l'orange était sa couleur. Les trois filles l'avaient entrainée dans la salle de préparation et lui avaient enlevé ses vêtements avant que Maze ait eu le temps de protester ou de réagir. Ensuite, elles la poussèrent sous un jet d'eau glaciale.

Maze ne se retint pas de jurer.

Quand elles furent assez satisfaites de sa propreté, elles lui tendirent une blouse verdâtre et elles s'occupèrent de laver ses cheveux. Maze frissonnait et grimaçait à chaque fois qu'elles tiraient un peu trop fort sur ses courtes mèches.

Maze espérait que ce serait tout mais elle se trompait. L'étape suivante consistant à lui appliquer un liquide brûlant sur les jambes et les aisselles et de tirer d'un coup sec.

A nouveau, Maze jura.

« - C'est quoi votre problème ? » marmonna-t-elle alors que Lucia la forçait à se rallonger pour continuer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était épilée. Elle avait les jambes et les aisselles en feu mais ses tortionnaires étaient satisfaites.

Elles lui jetèrent un drôle de regard.

« - Octavius sera bientôt là. »

Effectivement, il était arrivé quelques instants plus tard et il avait fallu plusieurs minutes à Maze pour arriver à détacher son regard de ses cheveux.

Il lui avait demandé de se tenir debout et avait tourné autour d'elle plusieurs fois.

« - Ca ne va pas être facile ! » a-t-il déploré.

Maze haussa les épaules. Elle pouvait avoir n'importe quelle tête, elle n'aurait jamais que l'air ridicule si on l'affublait d'un costume représentant un arbre. Sa sœur Meg était magnifique et pourtant, elle avait eu l'air ridicule.

Octavius prit une robe d'un cintre et la plaça devant Maze, l'air dubitatif.

« - Va passer ça. »

La robe était moins hideuse que ce à quoi Maze s'attendait. Bon, elle était marron mais elle n'avait ni dentelles, ni fanfreluches capitoliennes. La robe avait l'air normale. Un peu moulante, certes, mais normale. La coupe se resserrait au niveau de ses jambes et Maze craignait qu'elle craque quand elle marcherait. Elle doutait que se retrouver sans robe devant le Capitole lui attire beaucoup de sponsors. Puis, en guise manches, Octavius lui attacha des fausses lianes qui recouvrirent ses bras.

Maze soupira.

Elle allait avoir l'air ridicule.

Elle ne ressemblait même pas à un arbre. Non pas qu'elle ait voulu y ressembler, mais…

Elle se figea lorsqu'Octavius apporta le dernier accessoire. Une énorme couronne représentant la cime d'un arbre. Des branches partaient dans tous les sens et étaient recouvertes de fleurs blanches.

Maze se débattit mais Astrée et Alyzia la maintinrent immobile le temps qu'Octavius fixe la couronne. La couronne cachait les cheveux courts de Maze, si bien qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas en avoir.

« Bon sang ! songea Maze. En plus d'être moche, elle est lourde, leur couronne ! »

« - Et voilà ! » s'exclama Octavius, ravi.

Maze jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et n'eut pas l'air ravi. Du moins, elle essaya mais cette couronne lui tirait tellement le visage qu'elle avait du mal à exprimer quoique ce soit.

« - A présent, le maquillage ! dit Astrée. Alyzia, combien de temps reste-t-il ?

\- Quinze minutes.

\- Facile. »

Lorsqu'Astrée s'approcha d'elle avec une valise à maquillage, Maze n'essaya même pas de fuir. Elle n'avait plus de forces. Elle voulait juste que le sol l'engloutisse. Ou engloutisse le Capitole pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle.

Elle resta impassible alors que la préparatrice s'affairait sur son visage. Quand elle observa le résultat, elle ne fut pas désagréablement surprise. Le maquillage restait sobre si on exceptait les deux fleurs peintes autour de ses yeux.

Octavius acquiesça.

« - Tu es prête. Maintenant, suis-moi. »

000

Les chars étaient mis en place. Les chevaux piaffaient d'excitation. Maze entendait le public. Encore plus excité que les chevaux. Elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et décida de se concentrer plutôt sur les autres Tributs. Elle repéra rapidement ceux des District 1 et 2, ils respiraient l'arrogance et, injustement, avaient l'air moins ridicule que les autres. En fait, peu d'entre eux étaient aussi ridicules qu'elle, réalisa-t-elle.

Puis, continuant son inspection, elle croisa le regard d'un mineur. Elle eut un bref sourire. Apparemment le District 12 n'était pas mieux loti qu'elle. Au moins un. Le mineur lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire. Si Maze répondit à son signe, elle ne fut pas certaine d'être parvenue à esquisser autre chose qu'un rictus.

Elle chercha Kenai du regard mais ne le vit pas. Elle haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait.

« - Plus que dix minutes ! » lança une voix suraigüe.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Maze s'éloigna des chars. Elle ne cherchait pas à s'échapper. C'était trop tard, de toute façon.

Elle se dissimula derrière une rangée de caisses.

Elle allait y aller, elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais elle pouvait limiter les dégâts. Elle ne serait pas aussi ridicule que ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

D'abord, elle ôta sa couronne et eut l'impression de pouvoir à nouveau réfléchir normalement. Ensuite, elle arracha les fausses lianes qui lui servaient de manches et les disposa différemment. L'une en travers de sa poitrine, l'autre sur sa taille… Enfin, elle détacha les fleurs de sa couronne et les attacha aux lianes. Elle plaça les deux dernières dans ses cheveux.

« - Tu ressembles à un arbre. »

Maze sursauta et se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec le garçon du District 12.

« - Tu ressembles à un mineur. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant.

« - Un arbre plutôt joli. »

Maze sentit ses joues s'empourprer et détesta ça.

On ne rougissait pas quand on vous comparait à un arbre, enfin.

Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes.

Il avait le teint pâle et les yeux gris. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et un peu longs.

Il lui tendit la main.

« - Je m'appelle Xander, dit-il. Et toi ? »

Maze ne comprit pas pourquoi mais elle n'hésita pas. Pas une seconde. Aussitôt, elle serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

« - Maze. »

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Choix des Armes

**_NB :_** _Salut à tous! :) Désolée du retard, je comptais publier plus tôt mais un passage avec Johanna m'a posé plus de problèmes que prévu et je ne voulais pas le bâcler. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir! Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._ _Une bonne partie des personnages appartient à Suzanne Collins, j'ai essayé de respecter son univers au mieux ; cependant j'ai inséré des personnages de mon invention tels que Maze, Polly... Len Lord, qui est un clin d'oeil à une de mes amies présente sur ce site : Wilh. Merciiiii pour ton aide! D'ailleurs, si vous aimez l'anime Hetalia, n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à sa fic! Bon, après tout ce blablatage... Bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours agréable!_

 **Chapitre 3 : Le Choix des Armes**

Maze avait tellement transpiré durant la Parade que sa robe la collait désormais très désagréablement. A dire vrai, elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'enlever. Mais Polly ne semblait pas disposée à leur faire quitter les lieux, trop occupée à commenter cette même Parade qu'ils venaient de vivre. Maze entendait encore les cris des spectateurs et leurs rires et leurs clameurs. Ils résonnaient tous dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas jeté un seul regard vers le public alors que le char s'avançait vers la tribune officielle elle avait regardé droit devant elle du début à la fin, n'avait pas esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire et était demeurée des plus passives quand Kenai avait brandi son poing en l'air, lui effleurant le visage. L'un dans l'autre, Maze était assez certaine d'avoir réalisé une performance pour le moins désastreuse.

Outre la robe qui la gênait, elle sentait à présent sur elle le regard des autres Tributs. Elle détestait ça. C'était le genre de regard qui allait déterminer à quelle place elle se situerait sur leur liste de Tributs à tuer. Et à en croire leur petit sourire satisfait qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, elle allait être une des premières visées. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle tenta de l'ignorer.

« - Franchement ! s'agaça Polly en claquant ses longs doigts aux immensément longs ongles vernis sous le nez de Maze. Tu aurais pu sourire, non ? A croire que tu te dirigeais vers un peloton d'exécution !

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? » répliqua aussitôt Maze en repoussant brutalement la main de Polly de sous son nez.

Kenai eut un sourire gêné, Blight leva les yeux au ciel, Johanna dissimula un rictus et Polly devint si rouge qu'elle semblât sur le point d'exploser. Quant à Maze, elle se retourna brusquement vers le Tribut dont elle sentait qu'il la fixait et lui jeta un regard noir, à défaut d'un geste du majeur plus explicite.

« - En tout cas, Caesar a beaucoup aimé ta robe, intervint Johanna. N'est-ce pas, Polly ? »

Cette dernière eut l'air sur le point de s'étrangler avant de daigner confirmer les dires de Johanna du bout des lèvres.

« - Tu as bien fait de prendre les choses en main, poursuivit Johanna. Même si tout le monde pense que c'est l'œuvre d'Octavius.

\- Il a intérêt à faire mieux la prochaine fois. » répliqua Maze, lapidaire.

En croisant le regard de Kenai, elle regretta de ne pas lui avoir proposé de retoucher sa tenue. Même si elle avait plutôt agi sur un coup de tête. Ils devraient se serrer les coudes. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans l'arène.

« - Les Tributs du District 1 étaient si beaux ! s'extasia Polly en s'essuyant les yeux. Quelle fougue !

\- Ils ont fait une sacrée impression, confirma Blight. Ceux des Districts 2 et 4 également.

\- S'ils ne ressemblaient pas à des poissons, il y a de fortes chances que Finnick et Len soient leurs Mentors, commenta Johanna, sans qu'on puisse savoir si elle était sérieuse ou pas. Mais je ne les ai pas encore vus. »

Polly sembla prête à s'évanouir à la mention de Finnick. Maze avait déjà entendu parler de lui, bien sûr. Le plus jeune tribut à avoir jamais remporté les Jeux. Mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui. Et qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effet à Polly.

« - Nous devrions regagner le Centre, intervint Blight. Maze et Kenai vont avoir une longue journée demain. »

Polly acquiesça avant d'embrayer sur combien la journée du lendemain allait être excitante.

Elle bavassa pendant encore dix minutes avant de consentir à prendre effectivement la direction du Centre.

Ils occupaient le septième étage d'une grande tour. Les portes étaient gardées et les fenêtres ne semblaient pas s'ouvrir.

« Bienvenue en prison…» songea Maze avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

000

Ce qui surprit Maze à son réveil fut le fait de se réveiller justement. Elle avait fortement douté de pouvoir s'endormir mais elle s'était trompée. Elle ignorait si c'était la pression, l'angoisse ou juste la fatigue mais elle avait dormi sept heures d'affilée. Elle resta allongée quelques secondes après avoir constaté qu'il n'était que six heures et qu'elle ne percevait aucun bruit depuis l'extérieur de sa chambre. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit même si on apercevait poindre au loin les premières lueurs de l'aube. Finalement, Maze se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui attenait à sas chambre et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et en sortant, elle se sentit presque détendue.

Elle était seule dans le grand salon, si on omettait la domestique du Capitole qui finissait de poser le petit-déjeuner sur la table. Elle avait l'air d'avoir son âge, le teint olivâtre et les cheveux bruns. Maze s'approcha pour l'aider mais la jeune fille secoua frénétiquement la tête. Maze la regarda, perplexe, avant de reposer le plat.

« - Bonjour, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Maze. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais sembla encore plus pressée de terminer son travail.

« - C'est quoi ton nom ? » insista Maze.

Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à tisser des liens avec les autres et à parler quand ce n'était pas nécessaire mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner.

« - Elle ne peut pas te parler. »

Elle se retourna vivement pour voir Johanna qui l'observait, adossée au mur.

« - Littéralement. C'est une Muette. »

Maze n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était vraiment une Muette ou ce que cette situation représentait mais elle devait admettre que le nom semblait assez clair.

« - On lui a coupé la langue après qu'elle a désobéi au Capitole. Les Muets sont tout en bas de l'échelle sociale. En fait, ils ne font même pas vraiment partie de l'échelle. »

Quand Maze se retourna à nouveau, la Muette avait disparu. Elle serra les poings. Le Capitole était ignoble.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise que le Capitole emploie de tels procédés pour faire taire ses opposants, après tout, on parlait d'un gouvernement qui envoyait chaque année une vingtaine d'enfants à la mort.

« - Ca ne sert à rien de t'indigner, ajouta Johanna en s'approchant. Ca ne changera rien du tout. Et si tu reparles à cette fille, tu ne peux que lui attirer des ennuis.

\- Des ennuis ? Mais elle ne dit rien ! protesta Maze.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que le Capitole fonctionne. Si tu lui parles, elle écope d'une punition. C'est un moyen de garder les tributs dans le rang et contrôlés.

\- On parle de quel genre de punition… ? »

Johanna se versa une tasse de ce qui semblait être du café et resta silencieuse si longtemps que Maze crût qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

« - Généralement, la mort.

\- Aussi rapide ? fit semblant de s'étonner Maze, sarcastique. Ils auraient pu les aveugler, aussi. Les rendre sourds. Leur couper les mains. Ou un pied. Marquant. C'est ce qu'ils veulent, non ? »

Johanna ne parût pas émue le moins du monde de la tirade de Maze mais rien ne semblait jamais pouvoir l'émouvoir.

« - Ils pourraient mais ils n'auraient plus aucune utilité, répondit placidement Johanna. Muets, ils peuvent servir de domestiques. Mais sourds, aveugles et éclopés ? Le Capitole les trouverait inutiles. »

Maze sentit son estomac grogner. Elle était partagée entre la faim et l'envie de vomir, suite à ce que Johanna lui avait raconté.

« - Mange, lui conseilla Johanna comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. D'abord, parce qu'entamer une grève de la faim ne changera pas la vie des Muets et autres opprimés. Ensuite, parce que tu vas avoir besoin de force : c'est ton premier jour d'entrainement. »

Alors Maze se servit des toasts et des œufs.

000

Johanna avait fait sortir Maze de leur appartement alors que Blight et Kenai venaient de se lever. Elle semblait estimer que moins de temps Maze passerait avec Kenai, mieux ce serait. Maze n'avait pas discuté et l'avait suivie. Elle avait l'impression que Johanna ne parlait que rarement de sa propre initiative alors elle lui posa des questions. Johanna lui répondit sommairement comment allait se dérouler l'entrainement. Elle allait avoir l'opportunité de travailler ses différentes aptitudes, sans devoir affronter les autres Tributs.

« - Tu sais te battre ? »

Maze haussa les épaules.

« - Je crois, oui. Un peu.»

Elle avait passé les trois dernières années à s'entrainer avec Cory mais bien sûr elle n'était jamais allée jusqu'à tuer. Et ils se servaient de bâton que Cory avait taillé et non de véritables épées.

« - Apprendre à manier une arme, c'est bien, lâcha Johanna. Mais ne néglige pas les méthodes de survie. Ça ne servira à rien de savoir te battre si tu meurs de déshydratation ou de froid. »

Maze hocha la tête.

« - Profites-en aussi pour observer les autres Tributs. Ca te donnera une idée des alliances possibles. Tu as pu parler à certains d'entre eux ? »

L'image de Xander lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit mais sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de lui à Johanna.

Finalement, elle secoua la tête et répondit que non.

Elles avaient pris l'ascenseur au septième étage et étaient descendues jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elles sortirent de la tour la porte était gardée mais le vigile se contenta de leur adresser un signe de tête. Elle n'avait rien vu la veille car il était tard quand ils étaient arrivés mais la tour des Tributs semblait se trouver au milieu d'un grand complexe, lui-même entouré d'un mur. En tendant l'oreille, Maze pouvait percevoir comme un vague murmure venant d'au-delà du mur.

« - C'est un champ magnétique, l'informa Johanna. Nous sommes dans une bulle au centre du Capitole. Le bruit venant de l'extérieur est presque complètement assourdi. Personne, depuis l'extérieur, ne peut voir ou entendre ce qui se passe dans le complexe. »

Johanna se dirigea vers un autre bâtiment à quelques mètres de la tour et Maze la suivit, supposant qu'il s'agissait de la salle d'entrainement. Elles entrèrent dans une sorte d'antichambre.

« - Je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin, lui dit Johanna. La salle d'entrainement est réservée aux Tributs et aux professeurs. Tâche de ne pas être trop nerveuse pour ne pas perdre tes moyens. Essaie de ne pas être trop performante, histoire de garder quelques atouts dans ta manche pour l'évaluation et l'arène. Et… »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra, suivie d'un garçon et une fille plus jeunes. La femme était grande et svelte ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son regard clair lui donnait un air rêveur. Il fallut qu'elle s'approche encore pour que Maze la reconnaisse. Len Lord. La fille qui était avec Elliott quand il est mort. La fille qui avait gagné, cette année-là.

Maze ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à la voir ainsi, vivante, devant elle. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait éclater à cause de toutes ses émotions contradictoires. Elle n'avait aucune raison de la détester, elle n'avait pas tué Elliott, après tout. Elle avait simplement eu la malchance d'être choisie. Mais voilà, elle était vivante alors que son frère était mort. Et ça suffisait à tout rendre compliqué. En y réfléchissant bien, elle se rendit compte que lors des deux éditions où elle avait perdu Elliott, Jeff et Meg, les Jeux avaient été remportés par la fille du District 4.

Presque malgré elle, Maze dévia son regard vers les Tributs qui l'accompagnaient. Le garçon était grand, il dépassait Len d'une bonne tête, et massif il jeta un regard dédaigneux à Maze en passant devant elle. La fille était sensiblement plus petite à dire vrai, elle paraissait totalement minuscule entre son mentor et son co-tribut. Elle se contenta d'ignorer Maze purement et simplement. La jeune fille n'aurait su dire laquelle des deux attitudes l'énervait le plus. Elle allait devoir les tenir à l'œil, ceux-là.

« - Salut, Len ! » lança Johanna alors que la Mentor du district 4 faisait signe à ses tributs de passer dans la pièce suivante.

Len lui répondit par un signe de tête et son regard croisa celui de Maze. L'espace d'un instant, cette dernière crut que Len allait dire quelque chose mais elle détourna subitement les yeux.

« - Finnick te laisse faire tout le boulot ? s'enquit Johanna, moqueuse. Ce crétin. Il doit être dans le lit d'une de ses nombreuses admiratrices… »

Len eut un pâle sourire et la moue moqueuse de Johanna s'effaça aussitôt. Len fit un discret signe de tête et sortit. Il sembla évident à Maze qu'elles allaient se retrouver dès qu'elle aurait rejoint la salle d'entrainement.

Johanna posa ses mains sur les épaules de Maze et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Tu te souviens de tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Ce soir, nous parlerons des Tributs. Oh, un autre conseil : dans la mesure du possible, évite de parler à Kenai ou de passer du temps avec lui. Compris ? »

Maze n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir pourquoi. Elle hocha la tête et regretta amèrement de s'être resservi des œufs au petit-déjeuner comme ils semblaient avoir lancé un concours de danse dans son estomac.

Johanna dût percevoir son changement d'humeur car elle resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Maze.

« - Que les Chance soient tous Moissonnés à seize ans, c'est une fatalité, murmura-t-elle. Mourir à 16 ans n'en est pas une. Tu as été Moissonnée mais tu n'es pas encore morte. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne. »

Bizarrement, Maze se sentit apaisée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

Johanna ôta ses mains de ses épaules.

« - Bien. »

Alors, Maze poussa la porte et pénétra dans la salle d'entrainement.

000

Appuyée contre le mur, Maze s'essuya le front en reprenant son souffle. Elle venait de terminer une session sur le combat au corps-à-corps et une chose était certaine : il valait mieux qu'elle se découvre d'autres talents et vite. Tous ses membres étaient endoloris et elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles voulait juste quitter son corps.

Elle devait admettre que c'était particulièrement difficile de se concentrer quand elle sentait le regard des Carrières sur elle. Sans parler de leurs rires. Maze les détestait. Elle savait que les Tributs n'avaient pas le choix d'être ici, pas plus qu'elle. Mais eux, ils aimaient se battre, elle le voyait dans leurs yeux. Pour l'heure, ils observaient Kenai qui s'évertuait à essayer de tirer à l'arc. Il venait de manquer pour la cinquième fois et Maze comprit que les Carrières venaient de le placer sur la liste des Tributs à éliminer d'emblée. Elle détourna les yeux.

Elle en voyait d'autres qui, comme elle, semblaient vidés de toute énergie. Ils s'entrainaient depuis des heures et clairement, ce rythme était difficile à suivre pour tous ceux qui ne sortaient pas d'une académie spécialisée. Elle jeta un regard noir aux Carrières. Avec un avantage pareil, c'était un miracle qu'ils ne gagnent pas tous les ans.

Un instructeur lui demanda de choisir un autre atelier, mais elle l'ignora. Avant de se faire briser chaque os du corps, elle avait suivi les ateliers de survie et celui de tir à l'arc. Elle avait bien mérité de se reposer un peu.

Elle parcourût la pièce du regard. D'un point de vue purement physique, certains tributs étaient franchement menaçants. Les Carrières, déjà, qui regroupaient les tributs des deux premiers districts ainsi que le garçon du 4. Maze était là quand ils avaient essayé de recruter le type du 3, une montagne de muscles : il leur avait répondu par un magnifique levé de majeur et la situation avait bien failli s'envenimer. Heureusement que les instructeurs les avaient séparés. Quoique s'ils avaient pu s'entretuer, ça aurait fait de la concurrence en moins… Presque aussitôt elle se sentit mal d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Les garçons des districts 6 et 11 avaient l'air assez fort, Maze les avait vus s'entrainer à l'épée et au corps-à-corps. Les autres garçons ne paraissaient pas avoir d'incroyables capacités en comparaison, certains semblaient même très frêles. Son regard tomba sur Xander. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Il s'était montré plutôt moyen dans tous les ateliers qu'il avait essayé mais Maze ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il cachait bien son jeu. Il avait l'air remarquablement calme et plus d'une fois, elle l'avait vu esquisser un semblant de sourire. Du côté des filles, elle avait pu voir que les tributs des districts 3 et 9 se débrouillaient bien avec un arc celle du 6 semblait redoutable au corps-à-corps. Quant à celle du 11, elle n'avait que peu quitté l'atelier sur les poisons.

Maze soupira.

Elle était mal partie. Du point de vue ses propres capacités déjà et puis quand bien même elle accepterait de faire une alliance, elle n'avait rien pour intéresser les autres tributs.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Xander l'avait rejointe.

« - Les tributs du 9 et du 11 ont prévu de faire une alliance, commenta-t-il à voix basse.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je les ai observés. Ils ont des capacités complémentaires et ils ont dû s'en rendre compte, ils se sont partagés tous les ateliers. »

Maze haussa les sourcils, surprise.

« - Il nous faudrait quelqu'un de plus dans notre alliance, poursuivit-il. Un tribut musclé ne serait pas du luxe si tu veux mon avis. »

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du sens de ses paroles, elle le regarda, ahurie.

« - Notre alliance… ? »

Il ne parût pas se vexer.

« - Tu as une meilleure proposition ? »

Maze secoua la tête.

« - Alors c'est réglé.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« - Ce serait suicidaire d'y aller seul, tu ne penses pas ? »

Si, sans doute.

« - Je ne fais pas d'alliance, murmura-t-elle finalement. Je ne suis pas douée… pour ça. »

Au même moment, un sifflet signalant la fin de l'entrainement résonna, empêchant Xander de répondre.

000

Après le repas, Johanna avait rejoint Maze dans sa chambre après avoir averti Polly qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elles soient dérangées. Elle avait fermé la porte derrière elle et s'était laissée tomber sur le lit. Assise sur un coussin, Maze massait ses muscles endoloris en grimaçant.

« - Comment s'est passé ce premier jour ?

\- Ca va, répondit-elle, un brin ironique. Super ambiance.»

Johanna parût agacée.

« - On a compris que tu ne voulais pas être ici, figure-toi. Mais comprends une chose : personne ne le veut. Maintenant, soit, tu continues à te plaindre, soit tu te bats. Et laisse-moi te donner un indice : tu ne gagnes pas les Jeux en geignant. »

Maze se décida à croiser le regard de Johanna mais ne dit rien. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et Johanna sembla prendre cela comme une capitulation.

« - Bien. Tu as participé à quels ateliers ?

\- Tir à l'arc, survie et corps-à-corps.

\- Bon début, approuva Johanna. Des facilités ?

\- Le tir à l'arc.

\- Tu as pu observer les autres Tributs ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment se débrouille Kenai ? »

Maze se raidit mais ne répondit pas.

« - Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de faire une alliance avec lui ? »

Maze ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait l'impression de le condamner à mort.

« - Du point de vue de ses compétences, qu'est-ce qu'il vaut ? » insista Johanna.

Maze ne voulait pas être objective, elle ne voulait même pas avoir cette conversation.

 _Tu ne gagnes pas les Jeux en geignant._

Maze revoyait l'entrainement. Et les tentatives de Kenai pour envoyer sa flèche dans la cible.

« - Non, murmura-t-elle finalement. Ca ne vaut pas le coup de faire une alliance avec lui. »

Elle se dégoûtait.

Johanna hocha la tête.

« - D'accord. Dis-moi ce que tu as remarqué sur les autres Tributs. »

Alors, Maze lui raconta ses observations, tout en évitant soigneusement de parler de Xander.

« - Tu es attentive, remarqua Johanna. C'est bien. Est-ce que l'un de ces Tributs te parait utile pour une alliance ?

\- Je ne ferai pas d'alliance, répliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. C'est inutile. Et cruel.»

Johanna haussa les sourcils et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus qui lui donnait un air méchant.

« - Dans ce cas, tu es déjà morte. Je dirai à tes frères que tes petites considérations morales comptaient plus qu'eux. Penn et Cody, c'est ça ? »

Maze lui jeta un regard assassin.

« - Laisse mes frères en dehors de ça ! Tu ne comprends rien. » jeta-t-elle avant de détourner les yeux.

Johanna lui attrapa le visage et la força à la regarder en face.

« - Tu crois ça ? persifla-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que je ne comprends pas ? Réveille-toi. Je suis une des seules personnes qui peut te comprendre. Parce que j'ai été à ta place. Je suis allée dans cette arène et j'en suis revenue. Je suis rentrée à la maison. J'ai pu serrer ma mère, mon frère et ma sœur dans mes bras. C'est pour eux que j'ai gagné.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- J'ai fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais une pauvre petite chose sans défense. Ils ont oublié jusqu'à mon existence. Et puis, j'ai frappé. Fort. Je me suis jouée d'eux, du Capitole et des autres Tributs. »

Le regard de Johanna était devenu dur et froid et pourtant, Maze ne pouvait en détourner les yeux.

« - Je les ai tous trompés et grâce à ça, j'ai pu retourner auprès de ma famille. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne regrette rien. Si c'était à refaire, je referais exactement pareil. »

Maze ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Johanna l'avait lâchée.

« - Les règles qui ont court à l'extérieur n'ont pas court dans l'arène, murmura Johanna en rapprochant son visage du sien. Ce qui semble cruel et inhumain quand tu es à l'abri dans ton district… eh bien… dans l'arène, c'est un moyen de survie. C'est nécessaire. »

Maze se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle comprenait ce que Johanna disait, c'était logique. Mais elle préférait avoir tous ses ennemis identifiés dès le début plutôt qu'un ennemi déguisé en allié qui pourrait la poignarder à tout moment.

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête quand l'image de Xander se forma dans son esprit.

Son regard se perdit dans l'image de la forêt qu'elle avait fait se projeter sur le mur. Elle pouvait même entendre les oiseaux.

« - Maze, tu as promis à ton petit frère de revenir. A tes petits frères. Alors fais tout pour tenir cette promesse. »

Maze la regarda, surprise.

« - Comment tu sais que j'ai promis ?

\- Parce qu'on le fait tous. »

L'espace d'un instant, une lueur d'infinie tristesse brilla dans les yeux de Johanna, une lueur que Maze ne lui avait jamais vu. Alors elle comprit que l'histoire de Johanna était peut-être aussi sombre que la sienne et qu'elle n'avait aucune malédiction à blâmer, juste la malchance.

Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes et finalement, Johanna détourna le sien.

« - Bon, tu es prête à te montrer raisonnable ? »

Maze vit les visages de ses frères dans son esprit et elle hocha la tête.

« - Bien, soupira Johanna. Des Tributs intéressants ? »

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, elles discutèrent des points forts et des points faibles des différents tributs et Johanna complétait l'analyse en fournissant des informations sur leurs mentors. Maze parla de l'alliance proposée par Xander et Johanna eut l'air soucieux. Elle marmonna que c'était rare que d'autres alliances que les Carrières –qui, selon elle, étaient génétiquement programmés pour se retrouver- se forment aussi vite.

« - Garde-le à l'œil, conseilla Johanna en se levant. Mais n'accepte ni ne refuse sa proposition. On ne sait jamais. Je vais voir ce que je peux tirer de son mentor. »

Maze hocha la tête et Johanna la laissa se reposer.

A nouveau, Maze s'endormit presque immédiatement.

000

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Maze attendait, impassible. Du moins, elle essayait d'avoir l'air impassible. Les autres tributs étaient nerveux, elle le voyait. Sauf les Carrières. Eux semblaient être parfaitement à l'aise. C'était l'évaluation mais de par leur statut, il était presque certain qu'ils auraient la note maximale.

Johanna lui avait expliqué comment ça allait se passer. Elle avait juste à montrer ce dont elle était capable. Johanna lui avait conseillé le tir à l'arc, c'était ce qu'elle maitrisait le mieux et il fallait impressionner le jury.

Elle avait passé la semaine à s'entrainer. Elle avait amélioré ses compétences au corps-à-corps et à l'épée et elle avait appris à identifier la plupart des plantes comestibles. Elle avait continué à observer les autres Tributs et les prédictions de Xander semblaient s'être confirmées. Elle avait pu repérer les alliances et elle devait admettre qu'elle commençait à se sentir particulièrement démunie face à elles. Xander n'avait pas reparlé de leur alliance, il ne lui avait plus reparlé du tout à dire vrai, mais elle avait souvent senti son regard sur elle.

Il la jaugeait.

La salle commença à se vider au fur et à mesure que les Tributs étaient appelés. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas entendre leur nom. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer leur famille qui les attendait à la maison. Ca allait tout rendre plus difficile.

« - District 4. Jess Wilder. »

Quand elle vit la fille se lever, Maze pensa à une erreur. Parce qu'elle avait observé chacun des tributs mais pas elle. Elle, elle ne l'avait pas… Vue ? Remarquée ? Comment cela était-il même possible ? A voir les regards des autres tributs, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été dupée.

Elle se maudit d'une telle négligence. Elle allait devoir affronter un Tribut dont elle ne savait rien hormis le nom et le district.

Elle s'en serait bien passée.

La fille sortit et Maze planta son regard sur le mur d'en face, se plongeant dans une bulle d'où aucun son ne lui parvenait plus.

Kenai était à côté d'elle mais il n'essaya pas de lui parler. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis la Parade, Maze ayant suivi les instructions de Johanna à lettre.

Finalement, il fut appelé. Avant de suivre l'instructeur, il adressa un faible sourire à Maze qui resta de marbre.

Il fallait qu'elle se concentre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'instructeur revint.

« - District 7. Maisie Chance. »

Comme un automate, Maze le suivit dans un long couloir. Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle. Contre un mur, les lances, les tridents sur une table, les glaives et les épées. Sur une autre, un arc. Elle repéra les ordinateurs qui servaient à générer les hologrammes.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut les Juges dans une alcôve en hauteur. Ils bavardaient et riaient comme s'ils étaient à une fête. Au plus Maze s'approchait, au plus elle pouvait voir les détails de leurs visages et de leurs accoutrements. Elle avait sous les yeux une panoplie de couleurs toutes plus aveuglantes les unes que les autres. Elle ne voyait même plus les visages, ils se déformaient sous ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus que les couleurs.

« - Je suis Maze Chance, du district 7. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Aucun des Juges ne lui prêta attention.

L'instructeur lui fit signe de commencer mais Maze l'ignora.

Elle ne commencerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas leur attention. Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra l'atelier des explosifs. Elle s'y était essayée mais sa tentative n'avait pas été couronnée d'un franc succès. L'instructeur avait dit qu'elle était trop nerveuse. Mais une petite explosion pourrait sans doute lui valoir leur attention. Elle hésita encore une seconde avant de se diriger vers l'atelier en question. Les différents éléments composant les mines étaient disposés sur la table et elle devait les réassembler. Comme un puzzle. Elle n'avait jamais été assez patiente pour les puzzles. Jeff, lui, adorait ça.

Elle soupira.

Elle ne pouvait pas penser à Jeff maintenant. Pas plus qu'à Meg, Elliott, Penn ou Cody.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux Juges. Ils ne lui accordaient toujours pas la moindre attention. Elle envisagea de jeter la mine dans leur direction mais d'un point de vue pratique, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir assez de force dans le bras.

Son regard se posa soudain sur l'arc.

Evidemment.

Elle pouvait attacher la mine à une flèche. Elle ferait mouche sans le moindre doute. Si elle parvenait à attacher la mine sans la déclencher.

L'instructeur lui désigna l'heure d'un geste du menton. Alors Maze commença l'assemblage. Elle était lente et minutieuse mais elle n'avait pas le choix, la moindre erreur pouvait s'avérer catastrophique. Elle sentait la sueur couler le long de sa tempe et sur sa lèvre supérieure. Au plus l'assemblage avançait, au moins elle tremblait. L'instructeur avait commencé à faire les cent pas derrière elle et Maze détestait ça. Ça la déconcentrait.

Après de longues minutes, elle parvint à fixer la charge explosive. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir trop chargée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude et c'était difficile de juger. Elle se servit d'un fil de fer pour fixer la mine sur la flèche. La flèche était en métal et il lui faudrait prendre en compte le poids supplémentaire avant de tirer. Mais c'était faisable.

Son cœur battait très vite. Trop vite. Ses jambes tremblaient mais elle s'efforça de respirer profondément. Elle banda son arc, les yeux rivés sur la cible. La cible était juste sous l'alcôve des Juges. Ils allaient être aux premières loges…

Maze inspira et expira plusieurs fois ses doigts tenaient la flèche et son bras droit maintenait l'arc.

L'instructeur avait cessé de marcher. Il la regardait avec curiosité.

Les Juges ne lui prêtaient toujours pas la moindre attention.

Alors, elle laissa filer la flèche. La flèche fendit l'air et tandis que Maze retenait sa respiration, elle alla se ficher au milieu de la cible.

« - Allez, songea Maze. Allez. Explose… »

Elle explosa, détruisant la cible et ébranlant le mur. Les Juges cessèrent enfin de parler et Maze s'approcha à nouveau.

La mine dégageait une odeur de brûlé et elle se sentait étonnamment fière.

Si la plupart des Juges la dévisageait d'un air choqué, l'un d'eux la regardait avec surprise. Il était vêtu de pourpre et semblait jeune. Il avait les cheveux bruns aplatis en arrière et la barbe taillée en d'étranges arabesques. Maze le détesta moins que les autres.

«- Maze Chance. District 7. » annonça-t-elle, après avoir enfin obtenu leur attention.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot.

« - Dans la mesure où nous allons mourir pour votre bon plaisir, vous pourriez avoir la décence de montrer un peu plus d'intérêt. »

Et elle sortit, la tête haute.

000

Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à regretter et son attaque à la mine et sa réplique. Ce n'était pas malin. Pas malin du tout. Polly avait manqué de s'évanouir quand elle avait raconté qu'elle avait fait exploser une flèche juste sous les Juges depuis, elle s'éventait frénétiquement en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour récolter un Tribut aussi stupide. Johanna, elle, avait semblé approuver, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Maze ne s'en était pas tenu au tir à l'arc. Maze ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus. Elle avait voulu de l'attention et une explosion lui avait semblé plus efficace qu'une flèche dans une cible. Elle ne savait plus. Elle s'était efforcée de ne pas écouter quand Kenai avait raconté son évaluation. Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Finalement, elle avait eu l'autorisation de regagner sa chambre et Johanna l'avait rejointe un moment. Elle lui avait conseillé de trouver un ou deux alliés dans l'arène il serait temps qu'elle réfléchisse à qui.

Xander lui vint à nouveau à l'esprit et cela l'agaça.

Après des dernières recommandations, Johanna la laissa se reposer. Elle revint vers dix-neuf heures. Les notes allaient être annoncées.

Maze s'extirpa de son lit et rejoignit les autres au salon. La télévision était déjà en marche. Polly faisait les cent pas et Maze était persuadée qu'elle finirait par creuser un trou dans le sol avec ses chaussures. Blight et Kenai étaient installés. Maze resta debout.

A l'écran, Caesar Flickerman et Claudius Templesmith faisaient un résumé des différentes Moissons de cette année, ajoutant des commentaires emplis de fausse sollicitude de temps en temps. Puis, ils commencèrent à donner les notes. Sans surprise, les Carrières écopèrent d'excellentes notes, de 8 à 10. Maze prêta une attention particulière à la fille du District 4, celle qu'elle avait oubliée. Elle récolta un 6 et Maze fut soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas plus menaçante. Les Tributs du District 5 eurent 7 et 6 ceux du 6 écopèrent d'un 10 et d'un 8. Puis ce fut son tour.

Elle eut l'impression que Caesar prenait tout son temps. Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent lui semblèrent durer une éternité.

« - District 7, Maisie Chance. »

Maze retint son souffle.

« - 9. »

Maze laissa échapper un soupir soulagé.

« - District 7, Kenai Olly. 5. »

Même sans le regarder, Maze devina son expression désolée, voire un peu surprise. Elle baissa les yeux et s'efforça de chasser ce sentiment de soulagement que Kenai ne soit pas plus fort que ce qu'elle avait supposé. Elle détestait ressentir ça. Elle avait l'impression de se transformer… en monstre.

Elle avait essayé d'ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait mais c'était bien ça. Elle changeait. Et elle devenait quelqu'un qu'elle était certaine de détester. Un monstre fabriqué par le Capitole.

Elle ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite au reste de l'émission. A dire vrai, elle n'écouta plus rien. Les lèvres brillantes de Caesar bougeaient mais aucun son ne lui parvenait même la voix de crécelle de Polly s'était tue.

Comme une marionnette, elle se leva et regagna sa chambre sans regarder qui que ce soit. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa. Son regard se posa sur le mur où elle avait fait projeter une image de forêt. Elle ne l'avait pas éteint une seule fois depuis son arrivée. Les jours précédents, cela lui rappelait la maison, le district 7. Sa famille. Aujourd'hui, c'était le vide. Cette forêt ne lui évoquait plus rien. Pourtant, elle s'imprégna de chaque détail de l'image. Chaque feuille, chaque goutte de rosée, chaque rayon de soleil… Elle s'efforça même de se souvenir de l'odeur de la terre après la pluie, des jonquilles qui poussaient devant la boulangerie et que sa mère adorait autrefois. Juste au cas où.

Parce que les chances qu'elle revienne un jour dans le District 7 lui paraissaient bien minces.

Dans deux jours, il lui faudrait tuer.

Et elle réalisa avec effarement que cette idée ne la choquait plus.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Revanche

**NB :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Merci à  CarlaHG pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des retours! Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 4 : Une revanche**

Puisqu'ils en avaient terminé avec les entrainements, Maze avait décidé de passer sa dernière journée au Capitole enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle avait envie d'être tranquille et c'était un bon moyen d'éviter Polly et ses déclarations d'affection. Sérieusement. Depuis que les notes de tributs avaient été annoncées, Polly s'était découvert une profonde amitié pour Maze. Elle avait passé tout le dîner à clamer haut et fort qu'elle avait toujours su que Maze avait les capacités pour aller loin et que si elle s'était montrée désagréable avec elle, c'était afin de l'endurcir. La bouche pleine de hachis, Maze avait marmonné qu'elle aurait adoré avoir les capacités d'être loin d'elle. Maze avait ensuite voulu continuer en lui indiquant où elle pouvait mettre sa nouvelle affection envers sa personne mais un coup de pied décoché sous la table par sa Mentor l'avait fait taire. Elle avait jeté plusieurs regards en direction de Kenai et elle s'était sentie vaguement mal. Son regard était comme éteint, il n'avait rien avalé et personne ne lui prêtait attention. Ni Polly, ni Blight. Comme s'il n'existait déjà plus. Maze avait voulu lui parler mais Johanna avait hoché négativement la tête. Elle supposait qu'il passait la journée enfermé dans sa chambre également.

A midi, Johanna lui avait fait apporter un plateau et était restée manger avec elle. Elles ne parlèrent ni des Jeux, ni des Tributs. Johanna lui posa beaucoup de questions sur ses frères. Sûrement pour qu'elle n'oublie pas de se battre. Maze lui en fut reconnaissante. Il y avait de nombreuses questions qu'elle voulait poser à Johanna sur sa famille mais elle n'osait pas. Elle savait que Johanna ne répondrait pas.

Après s'être amusée à lancer et rattraper plusieurs fois une pomme, Maze se décida à croquer dedans.

« - Dans une heure, nous partirons, l'informa Johanna. Tu vas rejoindre ton équipe de préparation. Pour l'interview avec Caesar. »

Maze jura.

« - Hors de question que je me déguise à nouveau en arbre. Le ridicule va finir par me tuer avant les Jeux. »

Johanna eut un sourire.

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Octavius a subi quelques pressions pour réaliser une tenue moins banale.

\- Des pressions ? de qui ?

\- De moi, surtout. Et de Polly aussi, depuis hier. »

Maze leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, commenta-t-elle. Mais crois-moi, c'est une excellente chose de l'avoir avec nous. »

Maze ne savait pas si Johanna parlait de Polly ou d'Octavius mais l'un dans l'autre, elle n'eut pas l'air franchement convaincu.

« - Comment va se passer l'interview ?

\- Comme à la Parade, le but est d'attirer les sponsors. Caesar va te poser beaucoup de questions. Sûrement des questions gênantes. Peu importe combien tu auras envie de l'envoyer balader, ne le fais pas. Domine-toi. Quand tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, contente-toi de sourire et il mettra ça sur le compte de la timidité.

\- D'accord. Comment on fait, pour s'attirer la sympathie des sponsors ? »

Maze avait parfaitement conscience de ne pas être d'un abord facile. Elle ne souriait que rarement et elle avait une manière très brusque de s'adresser aux personnes, quand elle daignait leur parler.

« - Je ne sais pas, lâcha finalement Johanna. Je n'ai jamais réussi. »

Maze s'étrangla avec sa pomme.

« - Dis ce qu'ils veulent entendre, que tu adores le Capitole, marmonna sa Mentor. Que c'est tellement mieux que là d'où tu viens. Ne prétends pas te battre pour le Capitole, c'est la stratégie des Carrières et ils ont l'avantage. Caesar va sûrement te parler de tes frères. Et de ta sœur. Parle d'eux. Mais n'en fais pas trop, que tu n'aies pas l'air faible. »

Maze hocha la tête, bien qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre idée de comment elle allait se débrouiller.

« - Il va essayer de te faire dire tes points forts mais n'en dis pas trop. Il faut que tu gardes quelques atouts dans ta manche. Pareil s'il te parle de tes alliances. »

Johanna s'arrêta un moment, comme si elle vérifiait si elle avait tout raconté.

« - Ah ! Ne te censure pas trop. Réplique. Mais avec le sourire. Ca passera pour une plaisanterie et Caesar adorera ça. »

A nouveau, Maze hocha la tête. Répliquer, ça, elle savait faire. Avec le sourire, c'était une autre histoire.

« - Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Xander ? demanda Maze doucement. Le tribut du District 12. »

La jeune fille s'était appliquée à ne rien laisser paraitre pourtant Johanna lui jeta un regard curieux.

« - Non, admit-elle. J'ai essayé de saouler son Mentor pour qu'il me parle mais il est resté muet. »

Elle avait l'air franchement mécontent Maze, elle, ne savait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir soulagée et elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle voulait se sentir soulagée. Ce n'était pas comme si Xander poursuivait un but différent des autres tributs. Il était là pour gagner. Simplement, il le cachait mieux.

Maze reposa sa pomme à moitié mangée. Elle n'avait plus faim.

000

Comme lors de son arrivée au Capitole, ses préparatrices l'avaient assaillie dès qu'elle eut passé la porte. On avait mis à sa disposition une immense loge qui aurait pu servir de logement à une famille de six. Alyzia et Lucia l'avaient entrainée dans la salle de bain où elles avaient nettoyé, brossé, enduit de crème et rincé chaque millimètre de son corps. Quand ce fut fini, Maze avait l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Un rouleau compresseur bienfaiteur qui aurait rendu sa peau toute douce. Ensuite, Alyzia avait décidé de s'occuper de ses cheveux, se plaignant néanmoins qu'ils fussent trop courts pour des coiffures trop élaborées. Jamais Maze n'avait été plus ravie de sa décision de les raccourcir quelques semaines plus tôt. Une fois brossés et démêlés, ils lui arrivaient entre son menton et ses épaules. Maze ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient autant poussés.

Après, Alyzia lui avait tendu une chemise bleue informe et elles avaient regagné la pièce principale où Octavius devait les rejoindre. Il y avait des divans, des fauteuils, un téléviseur, une table recouverte de petits gâteaux, une coiffeuse avec un immense miroir ainsi qu'un impressionnant attirail disposé un peu partout. Maze devait admettre n'avoir jamais vu la plupart de ces objets. Astrée, elle, préparait le maquillage comme un peintre préparerait sa palette. Maze avait le rôle de la toile vierge et même si elle avait été agréablement surprise du maquillage élaboré pour la Parade, elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier ce rôle. Elle déplora l'absence de Johanna qui l'avait abandonnée à son sort en promettant d'arracher les vers du nez du mentor du District 12, qu'il le veuille ou non –sans l'avoir jamais vu, Maze doutait pourtant fortement qu'il se montre coopératif. Ses préparatrices ne lui parlaient pas vraiment, comme si elles n'imaginaient pas que Maze puisse les comprendre. Alors, elles se contentaient d'instructions ou de vagues commentaires. Lucia était la plus excitée. Elle avait répété plusieurs fois de sa voix perçante que Maze allait adorer sa robe mais quand Maze avait demandé des informations, Lucia avait refusé de répondre. Alors Maze était restée sceptique.

Les minutes passaient et Maze commençait à s'impatienter. L'interview devait commencer à dix-neuf heures et il était déjà dix-sept heures passées. Elle n'était pas pressée de devoir se déguiser mais elle commençait à frissonner, vêtue d'une simple chemise. Ses préparatrices avaient refusé de s'occuper de sa coiffure ou de son maquillage tant qu'Octavius ne serait pas là. Assise en tailleurs sur le divan, Maze attrapa un petit gâteau et l'avala au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. Polly entra et sembla sur le point de faire une remarque désobligeante à Maze sur ses manières avant de se souvenir qu'elle l'adorait.

« - Que tu… Que tu es propre ! » s'exclama finalement Polly au comble de la joie avant d'aller féliciter Alyzia, Lucia et Astrée pour leur dur travail.

Maze leva les yeux au ciel.

Finalement, Octavius arriva, trente minutes plus tard, un large sac sur l'épaule.

« - Et voilà ! » s'exclama-t-il, ravi, en montrant ledit sac.

Maze le regarda, perplexe. Elle espérait vivement que la robe soit à l'intérieur et que la robe ne soit pas ledit sac.

Devant le manque de réaction, Octavius sembla réaliser qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important et posa délicatement le sac sur un fauteuil avant de faire lentement glisser la fermeture éclair. Puis, il brandit la robe et l'agita sous les yeux de Maze.

« - Ta-da ! »

Quand il cessa enfin de s'agiter, Maze put voir la robe. Le vêtement étant d'un blanc éclatant, Maze ne vit tout d'abord pas le rapport avec son District.

« - Le papier, c'est blanc ! » expliqua Octavius avec un air supérieur.

Maze n'en dit rien mais fut persuadée que l'idée lui avait été fortement soufflée –ou aboyée- par Johanna. Un sentiment de gratitude l'envahit.

« - Lucia ! dit Octavius. Aide-la à la passer. »

La jeune femme s'empara de la robe de sa main droite et de Maze de sa main gauche et les entraina derrière un grand paravent.

Maze ôta sa chemise et leva les bras quand Lucia fit passer la robe par-dessus. Elle arrangea les plis et le jupon avant d'émettre un sifflement satisfait et de pousser Maze à l'extérieur du paravent. Maze aperçut son reflet dans le miroir et se figea.

« - Ce n'est pas… un peu trop décolleté ? » osa-t-elle murmurer néanmoins, constatant que la robe mettait sa poitrine un peu trop en valeur.

Pour toute réponse, Polly et ses préparatrices éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Octavius secouait la tête avec dépit.

« - Quand on a des atouts, on les montre. »

Maze jeta un regard peu convaincu à son reflet. Ses seins, des atouts ?

« - Tu dois te dire que cette robe est d'une affligeante simplicité, n'est-ce pas ? »

D'un côté, Maze ne pouvait lui donner tort : il était difficile de faire plus banal qu'une robe blanche à son avis mais de l'autre, elle avait tellement craint de se retrouver à nouveau déguisée en arbre que cette robe lui apparaissait tout bonnement magnifique. Si on exceptait le décolleté plongeant. La robe était longue, un peu trop même, mais Alyzia lui affirma qu'elle tomberait parfaitement une fois qu'elle aurait chaussé ses chaussures à talons.

Allons bon.

Lucia et Astrée l'aidèrent donc à enfiler des chaussures aussi immaculées que la robe et qui paraissaient aussi hautes qu'une échelle à Maze. Alyzia avait raison. La robe tombait à présent parfaitement. Maze avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler sur le sol au premier pas, mais apparemment, cela ne semblait gêner personne d'autre.

« - Ce n'est pas tout ! annonça Octavius. Cette robe est beaucoup plus belle qu'elle n'en a l'air. Tourne sur toi-même ! »

Maze hésita, non pas parce que l'ordre lui paraissait idiot mais plutôt parce qu'elle craignait de tomber. Finalement, elle s'exécuta.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait, la robe perdait sa blancheur. Des lignes se dessinaient et il fut bientôt évident qu'elles formaient des fleurs. Une multitude de fleurs était en train d'éclore sur sa robe, du moins c'était l'impression que cela donnait, et Maze ne put s'empêcher de trouver le spectacle ravissant.

Octavius avait l'air très fier de lui-même.

« - C'est un jeu avec les lumières et des dessins sur le jupon, expliqua-t-il sommairement en haussant les épaules. Ce sera encore plus éblouissant sur scène. »

Cette fois, Maze le crut.

« - Maintenant, les accessoires ! »

A nouveau, Maze fut soulagée car en guise d'accessoire, il se contenta de lui coudre deux broches en origami sur ses bretelles. Rien d'autre.

Ce fut quand Octavius voulut passer à la coiffure qu'ils eurent leur premier désaccord depuis la Parade.

Il brandissait une perruque bouclée sous le visage fermé de Maze, arguant que ça lui donnerait l'air plus féminin et était soutenu par les préparatrices qui hochaient frénétiquement la tête.

« - Essayez de me coller ça sur la tête et je jure de vous étrangler avec les boucles. » déclara simplement Maze en leur jetant un regard noir.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, cette menace fonctionna et Octavius reposa prestement la perruque. Cela avait sûrement à avoir avec la note que les Juges lui avaient attribuée ou alors ils avaient réalisé qu'elle venait de passer une semaine à s'entrainer à tuer.

Après plusieurs minutes de débat, Maze finit par accepter les extensions capillaires qu'Octavius lui proposait, à la condition que la coiffure finale soit le plus simple possible. Et qu'elle puisse se débarrasser desdites extensions dès l'interview finie. Comme promis, Octavius se contenta de lui boucler les cheveux légèrement et d'y accrocher deux origamis en forme d'oiseaux pour lui dégager le visage.

Maze se trouva jolie.

Polly s'essuyait les yeux. Apparemment, elle pleurait –bruyamment- d'émotion. Maze regrettait presque le temps où elle la détestait ouvertement.

Enfin, Octavius demanda à Astrée de s'occuper du maquillage. Maze lui fit confiance et se laissa faire, se contentant juste de se raidir à chaque fois qu'un instrument s'approchait un peu trop près de ses yeux.

Johanna pénétra dans la loge au moment où Astrée posait la touche finale et eut un sourire approbateur.

« - Pas mal, Octavius. Pas mal…

\- Pas mal ? s'étouffa-t-il. C'est un chef d'œuvre ! »

Maze rejoignit Johanna et se laissa tomber sur le divan, ignorant l'air outré d'Octavius. Il semblait toutefois plus agacé par le traitement réservé à son œuvre que par les manières de Maze à nouveau, Polly voulut faire une remarque désobligeante mais se retint en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Maze apprécia beaucoup la grimace qu'elle esquissa sous la douleur.

« - Ca va bientôt commencer, la prévint Johanna. Tu devrais passer d'ici une demi-heure, je pense. Nous rejoindrons les coulisses un peu avant. L'interview en elle-même devrait durer environ cinq minutes, mais on ne sait jamais avec Caesar. Quand c'est fini, tu reviens ici tu remonteras sur scène avec tous les autres tributs à la fin.

\- Très bien. »

Johanna posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Ca va aller. »

Elle n'en savait rien mais elle apprécia tout de même l'effort de Johanna.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'équipe de préparation de Maze vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés et le téléviseur s'alluma immédiatement, montrant le visage de Caesar en gros plan.

000

Le public avait semblé littéralement subjugué par les tributs des Districts 1 et 2. Leurs interviews s'étaient éternisées et quand Caesar y avait finalement mis un terme, l'audience l'avait hué –il en avait ri. Johanna s'était penchée vers elle et lui avait murmuré de ne pas s'inquiéter, que les Carrières impressionnaient toujours. Mais qu'ils n'étaient pas imbattables pour autant. Maze avait hoché la tête. Les Tributs du District 3 passèrent relativement inaperçu mais Maze supposa que c'était normal –ils passaient juste après les favoris après tout.

La jeune fille se raidissait et grimaçait à chaque fois que Caesar éclatait de son rire horripilant. Et il riait beaucoup. Tout ce que les tributs disaient semblait être une plaisanterie.

Finalement, la fille du District 4 entra et Maze sentit son intérêt se réveiller. Son styliste avait vraiment fait un travail formidable, même si la jeune fille avait l'air terriblement mal à l'aise. Maze espérait apprendre quelque chose sur elle, n'importe quoi. Elle avait complètement oublié son existence toute cette semaine et rentrer dans l'arène avec une telle inconnue ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« - Maudits soient Finnick et Len ! marmonna Johanna. Ils ont trop bon goût en matière de vêtements.»

Maze haussa les sourcils mais ne répondit pas.

Ce fut probablement l'interview la plus courte et la plus mémorable de toutes les éditions des Hunger Games, selon l'avis de Maze. La tribut du District 4 ne décrocha pas un mot, malgré les multiples tentatives de Caesar et l'agacement manifeste du public. Déjà, elle s'était affalée sur le fauteuil sans même saluer l'hôte ni lui prêter la moindre attention. Puis, elle s'était contentée de l'ignorer mais sans dévier son regard de la caméra. Maze l'avait trouvée vraiment courageuse. Ou folle. En tout cas, elle l'avait fait sourire et pas parce que son attitude la plaçait en tête des tributs à abattre au sein de l'arène. Parce qu'elle appréciait ladite attitude. Même Caesar avait paru exaspéré par son comportement et au bout de trois minutes, la foule avait commencé à hurler pour passer à l'interview suivante. Alors Jess, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait, s'était levée et avait salué. Comme un acteur après un spectacle. Surprise, l'audience s'était tue. Maze, elle, avait vu son regard frondeur. Quelque chose dans son regard lui noua les entrailles mais elle n'aurait su expliquer quoi. Un peu comme si elle assistait à un évènement d'une importance vitale sans néanmoins pouvoir le concevoir en tant que tel à ce moment-là.

Johanna soupira et Maze comprit qu'elle était reconnaissante d'avoir un tribut moins ingérable. Elle sourit.

Les interviews suivantes se déroulèrent de manière plus conventionnelle mais Maze devait admettre qu'il devait être difficile de faire moins traditionnel que l'entretien du tribut féminin du District 4. Lorsque le garçon du 5 sortit, Johanna lui fit signe qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Maze hocha la tête et se leva. Alyzia et Lucia arrangèrent une dernière fois les plis de sa robe et lui firent signe qu'elle pouvait sortir. Alors Maze suivit Johanna dans les coulisses.

Elle se plaça derrière les tributs du District 6.

Bientôt, ce serait son tour.

Maze sentait ses jambes trembler et elle s'efforçait de respirer profondément mais son cœur ne semblait pas décidé à ralentir ses battements. La fille du District 6, Gwen, s'avança sur la scène. Il y avait des écrans dans les coulisses, pour que chacun puisse assister à chaque seconde de l'émission, mais Maze en avait assez entendu. Elle en avait assez vu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir combien de personnes les attendaient chez eux, combien de promesses de retour ils avaient prononcés ou combien leurs frères et sœurs seraient inconsolables s'ils ne rentraient pas. Elle avait assez de ses propres promesses à porter.

Johanna posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Ca va aller. »

Mais ça sonnait plutôt comme « ça doit aller ». Alors Maze acquiesça.

La fille du District 6 quitta la scène sous les applaudissements polis de l'audience et fut remplacée par le garçon de son district.

Maze avança mais fut arrêtée par une femme lourdement fardée qui tendit son bras pour l'empêcher de s'approcher davantage.

Les cinq minutes suivantes lui parurent rapides. Trop rapides, même. Le garçon sortit à son tour de la scène et regagna les coulisses. Maze ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

Puis, la femme ôta son bras et la poussa en avant alors que son nom retentissait.

« - Et maintenant, du District 7… Maisie Chance… »

000

La lumière l'aveugla dès qu'elle entra sur scène et elle se figea quelques secondes. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause des applaudissements et des cris. Elle voyait les lèvres de Caesar bouger mais elle n'entendait rien. Il tendit la main vers elle alors elle avança. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait était hésitant et son équilibre devait sembler des plus précaires. Petit à petit, elle s'habitua à la lumière et put distinguer quelques visages bariolés au milieu de la foule. Son cœur battait toujours trop vite et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait être malade. Son déjeuner, pourtant bien loin, semblait se retourner dans son estomac.

Maze sursauta quand elle constata que Caesar, tout sourires, lui tapotait sur l'épaule. Ses paupières et ses yeux étaient maquillés de rouge on aurait dit qu'il saignait. Perdue dans l'étude de son visage, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il lui parlait.

« - Pardon ? » répondit-elle timidement, provoquant l'hilarité de Caesar et de l'audience.

Caesar secoua la tête avec désinvolture.

« - Ah là là ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie. Il semblerait que nous ayons une grande timide ! »

Maze s'efforça de ne pas se raidir alors qu'il tapotait frénétiquement son épaule et força même un sourire, peu certaine toutefois du résultat.

« - Je disais que c'était un plaisir de te recevoir au Capitole, Maisie…

\- Maze. » l'interrompit-elle.

Un silence suivit son interruption et elle se rendit compte de sa brusquerie. Caesar haussa ses sourcils écarlates et Maze commença à se justifier. D'abord hésitante et bégayante, elle finit par déclarer :

« - Tout le monde m'appelle Maze. C'est mon grand-frère qui avait commencé à m'appeler ainsi… »

A nouveau, elle tenta un sourire.

Elle retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que Caesar éclate de son rire si horripilant.

« - Adorable ! s'écria-t-il soudainement. Tout bonnement adorable ! »

Maze poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que Caesar la guidait sur le fauteuil.

« - Si je ne m'abuse, Maze, tu es la quatrième enfant Chance à venir au Capitole, c'est bien cela ? Oh là là, j'adore quand nous avons des fratries ici ! C'est tellement excitant ! Espérons que dans quelques années, nous aurons aussi le plaisir de recevoir tes petits-frères ! »

Maze fut surprise qu'il parvienne à achever cette phrase sans s'étouffer.

 _« Non. J'espère être la dernière. »_ songea-t-elle tout en s'efforçant de garder le sourire.

Exubérant, Caesar demanda à l'audience s'ils se souvenaient des frères et sœur de Maze et un immense brouhaha lui répondit. Il adorait provoquer ce genre de réaction, Maze le voyait d'assez près à présent pour remarquer que ses yeux brillaient quand le public s'emballait.

« - Nous avons retrouvé les archives de Jeux des Chance, nous avons pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir de les voir… Ou de les revoir ! »

Maze se figea. Non. Hors de question. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne le serait jamais. Elle ne voulait pas voir Elliott, Jeff ou Meg. Elle glissa un regard paniqué vers les coulisses mais ne vit pas Johanna. Caesar posa une main sur son genou.

« - Cela va vous faire plaisir de les revoir, n'est-ce pas, Maze ? »

Il ne cessait de prononcer son nom. Comme si elle lui avait fait un cadeau immense en l'y autorisant.

Ne pouvant y échapper, elle tourna la tête vers l'écran derrière eux et des images d'Elliott et des jumeaux défilèrent. Elle vit le sourire timide de Jeff, qui semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là elle vit Meg rire et elle se souvint qu'elle racontait une histoire drôle sur Cody et elle vit Elliott se grattant régulièrement la joue. Il faisait souvent cela lorsqu'il était embêté par une question ou une situation. Puis, ils montrèrent des extraits de leurs Jeux. Elliott avait été envoyé dans une arène au climat polaire Maze pouvait voir la neige s'accrocher à ses cils et des traces de sang sur son visage. Elle aurait voulu détourner les yeux mais elle voulait voir son frère. Il lui manquait tant... Ensuite, il y eut les Jeux des jumeaux. Jeff dans un arbre, tentant de se cacher. Il avait le visage sale et plusieurs égratignures. Sans compter des traces de brûlure sur les joues. Il n'avait aucune arme avec lui. Puis, il y eut Meg. Elle avait réussi à s'emparer d'un arc et d'une dague et se faufilait en rampant dans les buissons, tel un chat. La gorge nouée, Maze ne put détourner les yeux de sa sœur quand celle-ci bondit et asséna un coup de couteau dans l'estomac d'une des tributs. La jeune fille s'écroula, les yeux écarquillés. Alors qu'elle tombait, Maze eut l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Ses yeux gris lui semblaient familiers. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, la caméra zooma ensuite sur le visage féroce de Meg. Alors Maze se figea. Ce ne pouvait pas être sa sœur. Meg était douce et gentille. Meg… Ne pouvant affronter la violence contenue dans ce regard, Maze baissa les yeux.

Puis, l'écran devint noir.

« - Ouh là là, commenta Caesar, je vois que cette petite digression t'a beaucoup émue, Maze… »

 _« Comme si ce n'était pas le but recherché… »_ songea-t-elle.

Ce fut seulement là que Maze se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Johanna lui avait conseillé de ne pas paraitre faible et elle, elle pleurait. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste rapide alors que le public poussait des exclamations compatissantes.

« - Penses-tu pouvoir faire mieux que tes frères et sœur ? »

L'interview commençait pour de bon.

« - Donnez-moi des sponsors et vous verrez. » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

A nouveau, Caesar éclata de rire. Et Maze laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Entre deux questions, Caesar haranguait le public, le faisant hurler de rire ou d'une fausse indignation. Maze demeura souriante même si elle devait admettre que son sourire n'était pas des plus épanouis.

« - Maintenant, raconte-nous… Comment s'est passée ta Moisson ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix pleine de fausse sollicitude.

Maze resta interdite quelques secondes. La première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit était tellement ironique qu'elle risquait fort de ne pas être très appréciée.

« - Je veux dire : tu t'attendais à être Moissonnée ?

\- Plutôt. Dans le district 7, on sait que le sort n'est jamais en faveur des enfants Chance une fois qu'ils ont seize ans. »

Caesar hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait. Il ne comprenait rien.

« - C'est vrai que ta famille a fourni de nombreux tributs pour les Hunger Games. Entre Elliott, Jeff et cette chère Meg, qui avait l'étoffe d'un vainqueur, selon toi ? Qui aurait dû survivre ? »

 _« Tous, pensa Maze. Ils n'auraient jamais dû y aller. Ils n'auraient jamais dû mourir. »_

Maze se demanda combien de temps il restait avant que l'interview ne s'achève. Elle avait l'impression que les secondes devenaient des heures et elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir le plus loin possible de Caesar et de ses horribles questions. Après l'avoir envoyé se faire voir, de préférence.

« - Elliott, murmura-t-elle néanmoins. Il aurait pu s'en sortir. »

Et parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que les jumeaux ne seraient rentrés qu'à deux ou pas du tout.

« - Et toi, tu te sens prête ? Sur quoi mises-tu pour gagner ? »

Le sourire de Maze s'élargit.

« - Je ne vais rien vous dire, Caesar. Je préfère vous laisser la surprise. »

Encore une fois, il éclata de rire et s'exclama qu'il adorait sa répartie. Et encore une fois, Maze fut soulagée.

« - Bien, bien, sourit-il. Je ne peux pas insister, je suppose ! »

Il rit.

« - Bon, dernière question avant que je te laisse partir : comment se sont passés les adieux avec tes petits frères ? Je suppose que dans la famille, les adieux sont devenus une habitude… »

Le public éclata de rire et Maze se figea. Elle se mordit d'abord l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de répondre trop violemment et se força à compter jusqu'à dix dans sa tête pour éviter d'envoyer Caesar et le Capitole au Diable.

« - Ce ne sont pas des adieux, riposta Maze en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que je reviendrai. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'interview, sa réponse ne provoqua aucun rire.

En se levant, elle repensa aux modifications qu'Octavius avait apportées à sa robe. Alors, elle redressa la tête et tourna sur elle-même quelques secondes. Elle ne perdit pas l'équilibre et demeura droite après quelques instants, elle entendit les exclamations surprises et ravies de l'audience.

« - C'est une robe formidable ! s'écria Caesar. Dire que nous aurions pu passer à côté de ce spectacle ! Ton styliste va devenir très demandé, après les Jeux. Entre cette robe et celle pour la Parade… »

Maze se contenta de sourire, la tête haute.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir réussi à se faire apprécier. Mais elle était certaine d'avoir réussi à faire une impression.

000

Ses jambes tremblaient encore lorsque Maze se laissa tomber sur le divan dans sa loge. Le téléviseur diffusait la suite des interviews mais les oreilles de Maze bourdonnaient tant qu'elle ne percevait rien d'autre que des sons qui paraissaient très lointains et très embrouillés. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle avait réussi à regagner sa loge entre ses talons, les escaliers et ses jambes flageolantes mais peu lui importait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit une serviette humide sur son front qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait énormément transpiré. Son cœur battait toujours à un rythme erratique alors elle s'efforça de se calmer.

C'était terminé, à présent.

Elle se tourna finalement vers Johanna qui s'était assise à côté d'elle.

« - C'était un désastre, hein ? »

Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir rien contrôlé du tout et pire, de n'avoir suivi aucun des conseils que Johanna lui avait prodigué.

Mais cette dernière secoua la tête.

« - Tu t'es bien débrouillée, compte tenu des circonstances. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que Caesar ressortirait les archives. Ca déstabiliserait n'importe qui. »

Le ton de Johanna était sec mais Maze comprit que sa colère était dirigée vers Caesar –et sans doute le Capitole en général pour faire bonne mesure- et non vers elle. Elle soupira de soulagement. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas, outre mourir dans ces Jeux, c'était mettre Johanna Mason en colère.

Maze prit la serviette humide et la fit glisser sur ses joues et dans son cou.

« - Il y a eu un petit changement, poursuivit Johanna. Nous rentrons dès la fin des interviews. Les tributs ne retourneront pas sur scène. Les entretiens se sont trop éternisés.»

 _« Tant mieux ! » pensa immédiatement Maze._

Caesar interviewait le garçon du District 9 lorsque Maze eut suffisamment repris ces esprits pour suivre l'émission. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle avait complètement manqué le passage de Kenai. Il n'avait pas dû faire grande impression à en juger par le regard de Polly.

Maze se concentra sur l'interview.

Le garçon semblait confiant et malgré l'insistance de Caesar, il ne dévoila rien de ses plans. Il ne laissait pas Caesar le manipuler. Il faisait ce que Maze aurait dû faire.

Il ne parla pas de sa famille et fut assez drôle pour faire rire l'audience.

Il fut congédié au milieu d'assourdissants applaudissements et la fille du 10 entra.

Les interviews suivantes furent moins intéressantes les tributs étaient moins maîtres d'eux-mêmes et moins divertissants. Clairement, ils ne trouvaient pas amusant d'être là. La tribut féminine du district 10 était très souriante et répondit aimablement aux questions mais elle ne souleva aucune ardeur auprès du public son co-tribut était très distant et pas très bavard dans la mesure où il ne semblait répondre que par monosyllabes.

C'était comme si leurs mentors avaient oublié de leur dire l'objectif de l'interview. A savoir, se faire apprécier. Maze eut l'impression d'observer une condamnation à mort et pourtant, cela ne la mit même pas mal à l'aise. Elle pensa seulement qu'elle pouvait les battre.

Les tributs du 11, eux, savaient pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils semblèrent confiants et le public parût les apprécier. Il était assez rare que les tributs des Districts aussi éloignés provoquent ce genre d'engouement et que les sponsors se donnent la peine de les aider mais Maze comprit qu'ils étaient dangereux. Les tributs, pas les sponsors, bien sûr. Si on leur en laissait le temps, ils deviendraient vite menaçants.

Maze échangea un regard sombre avec Johanna et sut que sa Mentor pensait la même chose.

Elle était soulagée de constater qu'elle parvenait à conserver une certaine distance par rapport aux autres tributs, chose dont elle se serait crue incapable quelques jours plus tôt.

Puis la fille du District 12 fit son entrée et Maze se sentit au bord de la nausée. C'était la plus jeune de tous les Tributs de cette édition et elle ne paraissait même pas avoir l'âge minimum requis. Petite et frêle, elle semblait perdue au milieu de la scène la lumière blafarde éclaira son visage et Maze eut le temps de voir une expression de terreur s'y peindre brièvement. Sa robe sombre flottait autour de sa silhouette comme si elle menaçait de l'engloutir, ce qui la rendait encore plus minuscule. Elle avait le regard clair et grave, le teint olivâtre et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais tombaient sur ses épaules. Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant, une fillette.

La fillette s'avança timidement vers Caesar et Maze baissa les yeux. Cette enfant allait sans doute périr lors du bain de sang et cela ne semblait gêner personne. Ce n'était qu'un tribut. Dans quelques jours, elle allait mourir et alors ce serait comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

 _« Une de moins… » ne put-elle s'empêcher de songer._

Maze ferma les yeux quand l'horreur de la situation et de ses pensées lui souleva le cœur.

Cette gamine n'aurait jamais dû être là. Aucun des tributs, d'ailleurs. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne l'avaient jamais eu. A quel point cette société était-elle donc malade pour souhaiter voir des enfants s'entretuer et y prendre plaisir ?

La voix de la fillette était calme et posée quand elle répondait aux questions de Caesar. Elle souriait même, parfois.

Elle se débrouillait bien pour grimper aux arbres et pour poser des pièges. Elle le dit elle-même.

Maze se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue, le goût du sang dans sa bouche la dégoûta. Elle s'enfonça les coudes dans les côtes pour s'empêcher de se boucher les oreilles. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des scrupules ou toute considération qui risquerait de la distraire.

Il y avait cependant quelque chose d'insoutenable à regarder cette petite fille dévoiler ses points forts au public et à ses adversaires, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Le sourire de Caesar s'élargit, il n'avait sans doute jamais eu un tribut aussi manipulable.

« - Espèce de misérable petit rat… » marmonna Maze entre ses dents en s'attirant un regard compatissant de Johanna.

« - Shhh ! » s'exclamèrent Polly et Octavius pour qu'elle se taise.

Maze leur jeta un regard noir.

« - Le Mentor du District 12 n'est pas exactement quelqu'un de fiable…, chuchota Johanna alors que la fillette quittait la scène. Il n'a jamais été d'aucune aide pour ses tributs. »

Maze ne répondit pas –qu'aurait-elle pu répondre, de toute manière ?-, ses yeux suivaient la silhouette de Xander qui s'avançait vers Caesar.

Maze pouvait voir dans sa démarche et dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas aussi naïf que la petite fille.

Tant mieux.

Peut-être.

Maze ne savait plus ce qu'elle souhaitait ou ce qu'elle devait souhaiter.

Caesar serra la main de Xander et la brandit en l'air, s'attirant les cris du public. Puis, ils allèrent s'asseoir.

Maze ne détourna pas les yeux de Xander. Son équipe l'avait bien préparé. Il portait une chemise noire et propre. Lors des entrainements, Maze n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait les épaules aussi larges. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était doutée qu'il cachait son jeu mais elle aurait bien aimé lever un peu le mystère avant le début des combats. Ses cheveux sombres étaient peignés et brillants à cause du produit que son équipe lui avait mis pour les plaquer sur son crâne.

Ils avaient fait pareil à Kenai, elle l'avait croisé en sortant de scène. Par contre, l'équipe de Kenai n'avait pas jugé utile de souligner ses yeux de khôl, contrairement à celle de Xander. Ils avaient cherché à le mettre en valeur et il fallait admettre qu'il avait un regard intense.

A peine cette pensée l'eut-elle effleurée que Maze serra les poings. Comme si c'était le moment d'avoir des pensées de ce genre !

Caesar lui posa des questions sur le District 12 et Xander répondit aimablement. Il souriait facilement. Du moins, c'est ce que crût Maze avant de réaliser que si ses lèvres s'étiraient souvent, la joie n'atteignait jamais ses yeux qui demeuraient sérieux.

Néanmoins, Xander plaisait. Les encouragements et les cris du public résonnaient dans la loge de Maze.

« - Chers spectateurs, cette édition est une édition exceptionnelle ! Je le dis chaque année, mais cette année, c'est vrai ! »

Il éclata de rire.

« - Pour la première fois de tous les Hunger Games, nous allons pouvoir assister à une incroyable revanche ! N'est-ce pas excitant ? Nous avons, dans cette édition, les cadets de deux Tributs qui se sont battus l'un contre l'autre, il y a quelques années ! N'est-ce pas formidable ? »

Le public devint comme fou et Maze eut l'étrange impression de se retrouver soudainement déconnectée. Les sons se brouillaient et sa vision également. Son cœur tambourinait. Ses mains devenaient moites. Une partie de son cerveau semblait avoir compris alors que l'autre avait décidé de tout déconnecter pour fuir la réalité.

 _« Non, non, non, non, songeait-elle désespérée. Ce n'est pas possible… »_

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Xander. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un drame allait se passer si elle baissait les yeux. C'était parfaitement ridicule mais elle ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Parce qu'en regardant dans ses yeux, elle saurait. Elle saurait si c'était vrai.

Elle retint son souffle quand Xander leva les yeux pour regarder fixement la caméra. Des yeux gris clairs. Des yeux qu'elle avait déjà vus un peu plus tôt.

Des yeux que sa sœur avait fermés à tout jamais.

Maze étouffa un gémissement alors que pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Caesar diffusait le passage où Meg assassinait froidement le tribut qui était apparemment la sœur de Xander.

Le public explosa de joie et Maze eut l'impression que leurs cris faisaient trembler les murs de la loge avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle était la seule à trembler.

Elle jeta un regard éperdu à Johanna.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-elle faire, de toute façon ?

000

 _La peur. Ce sentiment qui avait infiltré chaque cellule de son corps et de son esprit. Cette sensation qui remettait en doute la moindre décision. Devait-elle tourner ? Continuer tout droit ? La peur lui nouait les entrailles. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette arène, une étreinte glacée lui enserrait le cœur. Elle était apeurée et perdue. Elle regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle, à la recherche du moindre signe, du moindre indice. Elle s'était assez éloignée des autres combats mais elle n'était pas en sécurité pour autant… Tant qu'elle serait dans cette arène, elle ne connaitrait pas la sécurité…_

 _Elle se figea brusquement._

 _Elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle avait perçu le craquement d'une brindille. La main serrée sur la garde de sa dague, elle se retourna brusquement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lever son arme qu'elle sentit une lame glacée s'enfoncer dans son ventre alors qu'une main derrière sa nuque la maintenait immobile._

 _La douleur se diffusait dans tout son corps comme un halo elle porta sa main à sa blessure et la retira, poisseuse. Elle sentait ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle sentait l'odeur de la terre et celle du sang. Elle sentait la transpiration de celle qui l'avait poignardée. Bientôt, elle vit son visage._

 _Meg._

 _Si l'apparence était bel et bien celle de sa sœur, elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Ses yeux hagards et injectés de sang lui évoquaient ceux d'une étrangère._

 _« - C'est moi… » murmura-t-elle alors que Meg accentuait la pression du couteau._

 _Le ciel s'assombrit. Le regard de Meg devint féroce quand il se posa sur elle._

 _« - Tu sais ce que ça fait, maintenant… » chuchota-t-elle._

 _Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Meg._

 _C'était celle de Xander._

000

Maze ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Machinalement, elle porta la main à son flanc. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir le sang s'écouler de sa blessure mais il n'y avait rien.

Elle se redressa péniblement. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, elle se dégagea des draps rendus humides par sa transpiration. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient les battements de son cœur étaient irréguliers.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer mais immédiatement, elle revit le visage de Meg. Alors, elle les rouvrit.

Une fois que ses tremblements se furent calmés, Maze se leva et sortit de sa chambre. La suite était plongée dans le silence. Telle une ombre, elle glissa sur le carrelage jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Le sol était froid sous ses pieds nus mais peu lui importait. Par delà le champ magnétique, elle pouvait percevoir les lumières du Capitole. Elle supposait que c'était toujours vibrant de vie, même au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était ainsi qu'elle se l'imaginait, petite.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et appuya son front contre la vitre.

Les images de son rêve commençaient enfin à s'estomper mais Maze doutait de pouvoir un jour les oublier. Elle avait été idiote. Elle n'avait passé qu'une semaine ici et elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait changé. Elle avait perdu son innocence, elle ne savait pas exactement à quel moment, mais c'était un fait. Jour après jour, elle se transformait en démon pour le Capitole. Comment avait-elle pu croire que ses frères et sa sœur avaient traversé les mêmes situations en restant les mêmes ? Cet endroit transformait tous les tributs en monstres.

Elle l'avait vu dans le regard de Meg. Dans son rêve et quand elle avait tué la sœur de Xander.

La sœur de Xander. La sœur du tribut qui avait voulu qu'ils s'allient.

Elle se souvenait de chacun des mots qu'il lui avait adressés. Pire encore, elle se souvenait de chacun des regards qu'il lui avait lancés. Elle eut un petit rire incrédule. Elle avait été stupide. Non pas qu'elle ait réellement pensé à pouvoir s'en faire un allié… Elle soupira. Elle ne savait plus. Par moment, il lui avait semblé pouvoir lui faire confiance et…

Au moins, maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait voulu faire une alliance avec elle avant même de voir ce qu'elle valait. Il voulait se rapprocher d'elle pour l'éliminer. Il voulait se venger.

Maze déglutit péniblement alors qu'une boule se formait au fond de sa gorge et que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Pleurer ne servirait à rien, elle en avait conscience mais elle avait passé le reste de la soirée à feindre une indifférence qu'elle était loin de ressentir et il fallait qu'elle laisse éclater sa frustration sinon elle risquait d'exploser. C'était soit pleurer soit jeter tous les objets passant à sa portée à travers la baie vitrée. Elle aurait largement préféré la dernière solution mais malheureusement, du point de vue de la discrétion, elle laissait fortement à désirer.

Elle demeura immobile, le front collé à la vitre, pendant longtemps. Ses larmes avaient fini par se tarir et le calme était revenu. Pourtant, elle ne retourna pas se coucher. Elle resta là à regarder la nuit se changer en jour et le soleil se lever.

Quand les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent, elle était prête.

 _A suivre..._


End file.
